The Eyes Of An Animal
by Kiki Ling
Summary: Life as normal - Uh, except for the hair brained feline Ray, the eye licking lizard Tyson, the go slow speedy turtle Max and Kai, the red Cardinal...so maybe not that normal then. Oh, and then you've got a furry Tala. COMPLETED!
1. Birds Of A Feather

Hi people! Kiki here.

So, I believe this is my second story on Fanfiction. I started writing this a year ago but recently I've cleaned up the grammar and layout. Or rather, I've tried to.

Category: Beyblade.

Rating: T.

Pairings: None.

Genre: Humor/Friendship.

Summary: Life as normal - Uh, except for the hair brained feline Ray, the eye licking lizard Tyson, the go slow speedy turtle Max and Kai, the red Cardinal...so maybe not that normal then. Oh, and then you've got a furry Tala.

WARNINGS: Attempted humour. Poor grammar. Foul language.

Anyway. My second draft at one of my first stories. I hope you like it and please feel free to review.

Enjoy!

* * *

**The Eyes Of An Animal **

**Chapter One: Birds Of A Feather **

Kai opened his eyes at the sound of Ray's voice calling him softly.

"Hey Kai, it's time to get up"

Kai looked at him groggily for a second, Ray was standing over his bed fully dressed and his own bed neatly made. Kai sat up

"I'm up, what time is it?"

"8:15"

"That late?"

Ray snorted, "for you maybe, I prefer to wake up at 8:30 and not before"

"Then why is it time to get up?"

"Because Hiro is coming today and Tyson wants us all to be up, I put the alarm on remember"

Kai got up, what was wrong with him? He was usually up well before any of the others, he was the one who woke Ray not the other way round and he'd slept through the alarm, he never did that!

"You've been working yourself too hard" said Ray plaiting his hair "take it easy, it's not as if we've got any tournaments coming up"

Kai didn't answer but got his jacket and top and pulled them on over his jeans. He winced as a pain sheathed through his body, the unexpectedness of it caused him to sit back on the bed which Ray was quick to notice as he paused in his plaiting "Kai?"

"I'm fine" but he wasn't, pain ripped through his legs, arms, neck. He swallowed down the cry of pain as it tore through his back. What the hell! He could barely breathe, he became aware of Ray going over to the mirror talking to him but not looking at him while he spoke to him. Something about Daichi calling to say he'd be round in the next couple of days and that Kenny was coming back also in the next couple of days, Kai tried to say something but his voice failed him as pain gripped his throat.

He stood up but fell to the ground; Ray turned and ran to him as soon as he heard the gasp and the flump as Kai's knees hit the floor.

"Kai!"

* * *

"Maxie! Where's my cap! My favourite one, red and blue"

Max grinned, shook his head in disbelief and rolled off the bed which was officially Daichi's "Tyson, you only had it a few moments ago!" he joined Tyson in the walk in wardrobe where Tyson was systematically destroying the tidy order that Kenny had sorted out for them, Max ducked as another top came winging his way.

"Where is it?!" Tyson whined throwing another top out the way.

"Tyson!"

"Uh sorry"

Shaking his head again Max went to sit on his own bed; he pulled out Draciel and smiled down at his new improved beyblade which Kenny had fixed up before he went to wherever he'd gone. However he dropped his blade as a pain clenched what felt like every muscle in his body.

"Ahh!" Max couldn't breathe, he clutched his chest trying to stop the pain, his legs screamed in agony "ah! Tyson!"

Tyson came out of the wardrobe just to in time to see Max fall to the floor.

"Max!" Tyson zoomed over and gripped Max by his shoulders…or he tried to.

* * *

Kai kept his eyes shut, his breathing became slower as the pain released its hold over him.

"Kai, are you…ok?"

Kai nodded, "I'm fine, you're probably right, maybe I have been pushing myself too hard" he admitted.

"Uh Kai" Ray's voice sounded unsteady and slightly unsure "do you feel any different than normal?"

Kai thought about this, he felt different in some way but he couldn't put his finger on it "why?"

"You might…want to open your eyes" Ray bit his lip.

Kai opened his eyes and nearly freaked, holy crap! Everything looked so huge! He looked up and around to see Ray, now a giant, looking down at him chewing his lip anxiously.

Trying to stay calm Kai asked "have I taken any drugs or drank any alcohol recently?" he didn't remember have anything to drink last night but there was always the chance…wasn't there?

"Uh possibly" answered Ray "look, Kai, there's no easy way to tell you this but um well" Ray, the now enormous Ray stood up and walked over to the mirror. Taking it off the wall he came back to sit next to Kai careful not to squash him. Silently Ray set the mirror in front of Kai and went back to chewing his lip while waiting for Kai's reaction.

Kai looked in to the mirror, he frowned not understanding what he saw. A red bird sat in front of the mirror looking in to it. Kai tipped his head slightly trying to figure out what kind of prank Ray was pulling. The bird in the mirror tipped its head to one side copying Kai. Raising his eyebrows Kai smirked "not bad Ray, how did you train the bird?"

"Kai, that's not a trained bird" said Ray, his voice a little tiny bit strained "you're looking in the mirror"

"Ray, this isn't funny!" Kai getting slightly annoyed.

"No! I know!" Ray whole heartedly agreed, his captain had just turned in to a bird, a red Cardinal to be precise, and was now sitting in front of the mirror looking sceptical.

That _so_ wasn't funny.

"Ray! Kai!" Tyson came bursting in carrying what turned out to be a turtle, "Max turned in to a turtle!"

Ray looked at the turtle who had big blue eyes, unusual for a turtle, but was definitely a turtle. What was more unusual for a turtle was what it did next. Lifting up one flipper in greeting it grinned and said "well 'sup Ray? How's it hanging?"

Ray's eyes widened and unfocussed slightly "um ok, let's n-not panic"

Tyson put the turtle formally known as Max down on Ray's bed as Ray pointed down at the little red bird who was still having difficulty trying to figure out what was going on "that-that's Kai"

Tyson looked down at the red bird who had now discovered he had wings and was quietly hyperventilating; Ray and Tyson shared a look.

"No need to panic" muttered Ray.

…

Tyson screamed.

Ray and Tyson flattened themselves against the wall as Kai, who had found his wings, flew up on to the bed and inspected Max who in turn looked at Kai, blue eyes wide.

"Ok, who are you and what kind of prank are you trying to pull?" said Tyson in a non threatening high pitched squeal, Ray wasn't fairing much better as he was breathing hard and had gone rather pale.

Kai scowled "pull yourselves together!"

Tyson and Ray looked down at the little red bird with its wings folded and a cross expression.

They couldn't help it.

They burst out laughing.

Kai's frown deepened which had the opposite to the desired effect.

"Who's a cute little birdie!" cooed Tyson patting the top of Kai's head with a finger while Ray finished his hair and pulled on his bandana.

Kai's eyes narrowed dangerously.

"Ow!"

"That's what you get for treating me like an animal!"

"But you are, look at you!"

"Hey look at me! I'm a turtle!"

"See! Max has accepted it!"

"I'll be fucked before I accept this!"

"Hey dude hate to break it to ya but the only thing you'll be screwing is another bird!" Tyson sniggered "so how small is it, Kai?"

"You'll regret you said that!"

Ray cut in before Tyson could say/imply/utter/declare/state anything else "look, how about we all go downstairs and get some breakfast and talk about this?" he smiled brightly at them all.

"Good idea Ray! I'm sure Kai would love some nuts or something like that!"

Tyson zoomed out the room followed by a little red blur, Ray also walked out the room

"Hey wait for me!"

Ray turned back to see Max the turtle motoring (or not) across the bed at about a two centimetres an hour, Ray giggled helplessly as Max fell off the edge of the bed and shrank in to his shell as he hit the floor and skidded to Ray's feet. Max, being the size of an A4 sheet of paper, was easily picked up by Ray who turned him round to look in to the hole in which Max's head had disappeared.

Max's head popped out and grinned, "I guess there's no more zooming for me!"

"I guess not, Kai will be pleased," answered Ray taking Max downstairs.

* * *

"Ok" said Tyson slowly "Kai and Max are animals. According to Ray, Kai is a Red Cardinal and Max is a Green Turtle" there was a pause "there is something really wrong with the sentence I've just said"

"Yeah, your grammar and punctuation are terrible"

"And you're a bird! There's something terribly wrong about that!"

"Alright! Let's not start a fight guys"

"Max, you are a turtle, turtles don't speak"

"Tyson, you are a dickhead, dickheads don't speak"

"Knock it off the pair of you"

"You can't order me around!"

"On the contrary, I am still your captain no matter what form I take and Ray, stop smirking"

Ray grinned as he watched the scene in front of him: Tyson was sitting opposite him angrily stuffing his face with cereal, toast, eggs, bacon, sausages, beans, tomatoes, mushrooms, black pudding and other assorted foods associated with breakfast. Max, unable to reach the table if he was on the chair, was situated on the table crunching his way through some melon. Kai on the other hand had refused to sit on the table and had insisted on sitting on his chair. So Ray had piled some books level with the rim of the table and Kai sat perched on these much to the amusement of Tyson.

Kai looked at the little dish of water on front of him, he looked at Ray expectantly.

"I don't know what birds eat" Ray was defensive "unless you fancy peanuts or worms, if you want worms you can get your own"

"Ever heard of bread?" asked Kai pointedly "birds _eat_ bread"

"Oh!" Ray got up and pulled a loaf of bread out of the fridge, taking the knife he cut a slice and proceeded to crumble it on to a small plate, this done he set it down in front of Kai.

Kai looked at it and then at Ray who became unsure again.

"Do you want some cake crumbs as well?" asked Ray doubtfully "I could always-"

"This is fine" interrupted Kai, he looked back at the crumbled up bread.

"I could always toast it first" Ray insisted.

"It's fine"

"Or would you like some jam, I don't think Tyson has finished it"

"It's fine"

"Maybe some butter…or what about peanut butter?"

"Ray! It's fine!"

"What about a bit of egg?"

Kai looked at him "what are you trying to do? Turn me in to a cannibal!"

"Huh?"

"Eggs come from birds, Ray"

"They don't come from the males"

"That's not the point!"

"Well…what about flies? Some birds eat flies"

"…No! … Thank you"

"Are you sure?"

"You're not seriously planning on catching flies?!"

"It can be done"

"The bread is fine" Kai could feel a headache coming on "when did you get so dumb?"

Ray sat back down "sorry, I'm feeling a little…lost"

"**You're** feeling lost! I didn't ask to be a dam bird"

"I know"

"Chill out you guys, we'll get to the bottom of this" Max smiled "we just need to think about what's happened recently"

"Right on Maxie!"

"Tyson, I'm curious. What does 'right on' mean?" Kai's voice was sardonic.

"Well…it means right on! You know… people just say right on!" Tyson scowled at Kai "you know _some_ people would see this as an opportunity to change their ways and personalities!"

"Really?" Kai's voice was now full blown sarcasm "I am not one of them"

"Come on guys stop fighting" Ray said absently.

There was a silence "Ray?"

Ray looked up from his breakfast at Tyson "yeah?"

"What are you doing?"

"Eating breakfast"

"Sardines? Cream?"

"I just fancy some fish and sardines was the only kind we had"

"And the cream?"

"I just like cream"

"_Over_ the fish?"

Ray blushed "not usually but…I'd just thought I'd try it"

"I'm a rich millionaire…get me out of here" muttered Kai.

* * *

"Look, there _has_ to be something!" said Tyson rubbing his forehead furiously as he looked through their timetable of the last weeks. Ray looked up from his books which were describing the difference between animal and human structure and why it was impossible that humans could turn in to animals.

He glared at Kai who was fluttering backwards and forwards "Kai! Please will you just go and perch somewhere! I can't concentrate with you fluttering around my head!"

Kai glared back, he was restless, he didn't like being a tiny bird and he didn't like the fact that they weren't getting anywhere after an hour and a half "well then stop looking at a useless book!"

Ray glared "look! I'm trying my best! I don't know what's happened so I'm looking for clues!"

"Then why are you looking at a book which states people can't turn in to animals? It's obviously wrong!"

Ray closed the book with a snap "well what do you suggest?" he growled, he stood and went out the open door to the front yard and garden to sit on the terrace. Sitting down he leant back against the wall and closed his eyes.

He opened them again as Max shuffled v.e.r.y v…e…r…y veerry oh so slowly up to him.

"Don't mind Kai, he's just feeling a little insecure" Max put a flipper on Ray's hand in comfort.

"Why don't you feel insecure?"

"I do, but I've insecure before, I doubt Kai has felt insecure"

"Maybe"

Max started shuffling again; he stopped panting, "how do these turtles manage this? It's soooo tiring!"

Smiling Ray picked him up and set Max down on the grass in the sun, Max looked up at him and smiled "you don't suppose Tyson has one of those make shift paddling pools do you?

Ten minutes later Max was happily swimming in his pool, Ray sat by the pool absently flicking the water. Tyson came to join them. Sitting by the pool next to Ray he sent a small splash towards Max who grinned and splashed back with his flippers.

"Hiro should be here soon"

"Oh yeah! I forgot. What are we going to say? He's never gonna believe us"

"Ray, we shall cross that bridge when we come to it" Tyson looked up as Kai flew in to land on the ground.

Ray ignored him until Kai asked in a rather pathetic voice "do you think you could put that worm somewhere else?"

Ray looked down at him, he had his back to a worm which had found its way to the surface but Ray could tell Kai was juuuuuuuuust itching to pull it out the ground. Smiling slightly Ray carefully pulled it out of the ground and went to put it in the soil away from Kai. He sat back down careful to avoid Kai.

There was a silence between them while Tyson and Max played with the water.

"Ray"

"Yeah"

"This isn't funny"

Ray's eyes watered "I'm sorry" he wiped his eyes "you're so sweet!"

"I'm Kai Hiwatari. I don't _do_ sweet"

Ray smiled and put a hand on the ground, Kai hopped on to it grumpily. Lifting his hand up Ray smiled in reassurance.

"Don't worry Kai, we'll find a way"

Tyson turned to them "yeah and if we don't I'm sure there are lots of female birds around that you can screw!"

* * *

And there's the first chapter.

I hope you enjoyed it!

Thanks for reading.

Please review.

Kiki


	2. Problems With Fur

Hello! Thanks for the reviews and support I've had. Please continue to do so.

Disclaimer: (forgot this is chapter one) I do not own beyblade or any of its characters.

So, Last Time: Kai and Max turned to animals. No one knows why or how it happened. What will happen next? How will Hiro take the news?

And without further ado I give you Chapter Two!

Enjoy!

* * *

**The Eyes Of An Animal **

**Chapter Two: Problems With Fur**

"HIRO!" Tyson came running out of his house and spectacularly knocked him to the ground. "It is really good to see you! Grandpa said he's going to see you later, he's err got a few things to get at the shop"

Tyson allowed his brother to once again stand though Hiro wasn't allowed to get a word in "Kenny is going to be back in the next couple of days and so is Daichi! Hilary said she'd pop round in the next couple of days! You gotta come in! Ray and me have being dying to see you!"

"Aren't Kai and Max here too?" asked Hiro mildly as Tyson dragged him in to the house and to the kitchen so Tyson could get something to eat.

"Uh Max has gone home for a bit and Kai…has…disappeared and not come back, but that's Kai for ya!" Tyson sat down at the table and proceeded to scoff down a make shift sandwich.

"What happened to your hand?" Hiro pointed to the bandage that wrapped Tyson's hand.

"Oh! You haven't met Sourpuss yet!"

"Sourpuss?"

Hiro turned and smiled as Ray came in to the kitchen and sat down next to him.

"Sourpuss is a bird we…err found," explained Tyson "Grandpa said we could keep him."

"A bird?" echoed Hiro "a wild one?"

"You could say that" Tyson held up his bandaged hand.

"Why did you want to keep it?"

Ray and Tyson glanced at each other; they'd been hoping Hiro wouldn't ask so many questions. Grandpa had just said yes and gone to get some shopping, he had readily accepted both the turtle and the bird.

"Uh it's looking thin so we thought we'd feed it up a bit" invented Ray.

And right on cue Kai flew in and landed on the table looking in the peak of health. Hiro looked down at the bird.

The bird looked back.

"Well I can see why you called it Sourpuss, striking resemblance to Kai" Tyson and Ray glanced at each other "although it doesn't look thin" Hiro looked back up at the pair.

"Oh yes it is!" said Ray hurriedly "I know about this kind of bird…it's supposed to be at least _three_times that size" Ray explained making it up as he went along.

Kai flew and gently landed on Ray's shoulder, he waited until Tyson had quickly changed the subject before whispering in Ray's ear "if you make me gain so much as a pound I will cut out your stomach and eat it in front of you!" his voice full of venom.

"An empty threat coming from a small bird, don't you think?" Ray whispered back "especially since you won't touch a tiny worm"

Kai glared and gave Ray a nip on the ear "I will still make you feel pain"

"Kai, will you cut me some slack? I'm just trying to stop Hiro becoming suspicious or do you want him to humiliate you by finding out you're a bird?"

"Like he's going to believe that!" Kai was scornful "why don't you just tell him? Say, hi Hiro! By the way I forgot to mention Kai and Max have turn into animals!"

Ray stood up, smiling at Hiro and Tyson he went in to the sitting room. Closing the door behind him he grabbed Kai gently but firmly and pulled him off his shoulder. Bringing Kai round so they were looking at each other face to face…well bird beak to face anyway.

He snapped, "look! It's not my fault you're a fucking bird so stop biting my head off!" he put Kai on a the coffee table and sat down furiously glaring at Kai who glared back…and then lowered his gaze.

"I'm sorry, I know it's not your fault"

Ray gave Kai a filthy look before relenting; he sighed and gave the small red bird a smile "we'll keep looking. Cheer up, Kai. We'll find the answer"

* * *

Tyson grinned down at Max who was still in his paddling pool and taking some melon from Hiro "he's sweet Tyson, and you just found him in a box?"

"Uh yeah, someone had just left in there" said Tyson in a almost convincing voice "we've decided to call him Draciel, you know cos Max's Bitbeast is called Draciel and he's a turtle type thing"

"Appropriate" said Hiro stroking the top of Max's head with a finger, Max closed his eyes and smiled in pleasure. "I'm sure Max will love him when he comes back"

Tyson laughed uneasily.

* * *

"Please do this, for me, please" Tyson begged the red bird. Kai turned his head pointedly stubborn "come on Kai! Please do this!"

"I don't see why I should" replied Kai. He looked at the object of conversation: a bird cage complete with swing, birdbath and bowl.

"Kai! Grandpa won't let us keep you if we don't put you in this cage"

"Oh I'm a pet now!"

"You know what I mean!" whined Tyson.

"I can just easily live outside!"

Max, who had been brought inside and was sitting on a comfy chair in the sitting room, now intervened "Kai, stop being a spoilt brat! This is the Granger household and whether you like it or not Grandpa is in charge! And no, you can't live outside because you don't know the first thing about living as a bird and Ray won't be there to hold your hand…uh…wing"

"I'm not going in it," said Kai firmly "forget it"

"Please" beseeched Tyson "I promise I won't make any jokes" he clasped his hands together and fell to his knees in front of Kai on the coffee table. Kai turned his back on him. Tyson gave up begging; if Kai wanted to do it the hard way then fine. Silently Tyson picked up the wire paper bin that was by the coffee table, he pulled out the scrap paper in there and lifted the bin.

Kai flew to the top of the bookcase "that's not going to work, Tyson"

Tyson lowered the bin and tried begging again "it would only be for a little bit, once Grandpa is sure that you're cage trained you'll be let out"

Kai's feathers stood on end "cage trained!"

Tyson sighed, he lifted the cage on to the coffee table "you're not making my life easy, Kai. But I'm not begging anymore. If you change your mind the cage is there" with that Tyson stood up and left the room in a forlorn trudge, shutting the door as he left so Kai couldn't leave the room.

Max glared at Kai "you're not making it easy for either Tyson or Ray! They're just making the best of a bad job! Just get off your dam high horse and stop acting like a jerk! I know Tyson can be a smart aleck sometimes but there's no need to attack him just because he made a couple of jokes and make him get in trouble with his Grandpa!"

This speech would have made the President weep with shame.

The Prime minister would have begged for forgiveness.

Kings would bow down and pray for mercy.

Emperors would have cried for days.

"Pah!" Kai turned his back on Max.

Max sighed; he knew where Kai was coming from, but he also knew Kai's pride was getting in the way of his sense.

The door opened and Ray came in followed by a sniffling Tyson.

Tyson pointed at Kai who had looked round scathingly.

"He's being mean to me!" Tyson wailed putting on a over emphasized show, Kai rolled his eyes, he knew Ray wouldn't fall for Tyson's little act but he also know Ray wasn't exactly on speaking terms with Kai seeing as Kai had repeatedly snapped, glared and bad mouthed Ray in any way possible. Ray went up to Kai who turned around and looked at him.

"Ok Hiwatari, this is how it's going to go" said Ray "you are not going to get any food until you get in that cage, understand?"

"Perfectly" grumbled Kai.

"Right then," Ray turned and went over to Max, to take him the kitchen in order to feed him some melon.

Tyson followed the neko-jin out with a last 'you're a meanie' sniffle at Kai.

Kai stayed on the bookshelf sulking.

* * *

"He'll come round" said Ray putting a plate of melon and other fruit for Max to try.

"You think?" Tyson sat at the table waiting for Hiro and Grandpa to come back with the take away they had ordered.

Ray sat next to Tyson drinking from a bottle of milk "sure, we're just getting on each other's nerves because this has never happened before"

"I suppose" with a growl Tyson stood up and shut the window, sitting back at the table he sighed, "it's not only Kai. I've been feeling weird all day, flies have been buzzing all round my head all day and my eyes keep itching" he looked at Ray who had finished the milk and was starting on the cream "and you've been acting strange too"

Ray looked at him "what do you mean?"

"All you've been eating all day is cream, milk and fish. And you've already had three showers"

"I like to be clean" Ray replied defensively.

"What about that mouse that was in the garden? You stared at it for ages"

Ray thought about this.

A thought hit Tyson and Ray like a wet fish in the face.

They looked at each other.

"It happened to Max and Kai" said Tyson fearfully.

"Why them and not us?" Ray squeaked.

"Maybe we didn't do something they did" Tyson sounded hopeful.

"But we've been doing stuff together recently" said Max "and what would me and Kai do together? I mean let's face it, Kai's been a real bastard recently"

"Which is what he's like when he doesn't feel himself" Tyson sounded drained "and he slept in this morning, he never does that"

"Have you been feeling weird, Max?" asked Ray.

"Actually now that you mention it, I was craving fruit all yesterday. I had a cold shower too, and a cold bath both in the morning and night" answered Max cheerfully.

Tyson and Ray gulped.

* * *

"Are you two alright?" asked Hiro.

It was later, after dinner and a couple of movies, the night had set in and all were gathered in the sitting room.

Ray and Tyson both sat on the sofa with faces to match that of Brad Pitt when he heard about the latest twins coming his way. Tyson was hugging Max while Ray had Kai on his lap.

Kai was at this time trying to discover why Ray was whiter than a fresh fall of snow; he fluttered up in Ray's line of vision.

When Ray didn't respond Kai thought a more physical approach was needed.

He sat on Ray's shoulder and nipped Ray's ear.

When this didn't get a response Kai sighed, flew in to the air and dived bombed Ray in the face.

Ray suddenly found he had a mouth full of feathers.

"What's wrong?" Kai asked sitting back on Ray's shoulder.

Ray opened his mouth to answer but no noise came out.

"If I give you a bread crumb will you tell me?" Kai asked.

Ray never got the chance to answer.

"Ah!" Max cried out as pain seared through his chest, flippers and neck. Tyson immediately put him on the floor and sat down next to him, Max looked up at him and gasped, "it's the pain again"

"Excuse me, did that turtle just TALK?" screeched Hiro in a voice more associated with Ming-Ming than himself.

However his question was not answered as Kai suddenly lurched forward as the pain shot from his beak to his wings to his tail.

Neither Max nor Kai could keep the gasps of pain under control as the pain gripped their bodies more intensely than before; Kai fell to the floor as his body began to change and Max shrank in to his shell as the pain over whelmed him…

…

…Kai sat up and ran his fingers through his hair, then he realised: he was human!

Great! He'd been longing for a coffee all day.

Hiro stared with an open mouth.

He began to gurgle.

Tyson and Ray meanwhile had their vision fixed determinedly on the ceiling as if looking down was a little inappropriate.

It was inappropriate.

Both Max and Kai were stark naked.

"You- were…you were" Hiro pointed at them with a slightly shaky finger.

"Eloquent as usual, Hiro" was Kai's comment.

"I'm me again!" shouted Max jumping up and down.

"That's wonderful Maxie, but do you think you could celebrate with clothes ON?" squealed Tyson while Ray blushed slightly and Hiro stuttered incomprehensibly.

Both Max and Kai looked down…

Ah.

"Sorry dude!" said Max cheerily.

"That's fine, j-just go and get some clothes on" muttered Tyson.

"Hey not bad, Kai!" Max smirked "not seen much bigger, have you, Tyson?" Max grinned wickedly.

"Do you two mind?!" squealed Tyson again hands still covering his eyes "I don't really want to look!"

"What's the matter Tyson? Yours so small you don't know what they look like?" Kai smirked as he left the room to find some clothes.

* * *

"You can look now!" shouted Max a few moments later.

Ray lowered his gaze with some relief as Kai walked back in adorning a t-shirt over his jeans.

The phoenix scowled over at Tyson who still had his eyes covered "Tyson, get a grip"

"No thank you!"

"Ray, hit him for me"

"Hit him yourself"

"I'll do it!"

"Ow! Maxie!"

"Blame Kai"

Ray and Tyson looked at each other.

"Maybe it's gone…whatever it was" whispered Tyson slowly.

"Hopefully" Ray bit his lip.

Kai and Max both sat in chairs now a lot happier that they were human once again.

Hiro on the other hand wasn't fairing so well.

He kept staring at Kai and Max uttering syllables at regular intervals.

Max gave him a wave "hey Hiro!"

"You…and you! … You…weren't…you!" Hiro managed.

Kai raised an eyebrow.

"Max" squeaked Tyson suddenly "you said something about pain"

"Oh yeah!" said Max enthusiastically "I have never felt so much pain!"

"Pain" squeaked Ray.

"Yeah, through the chest and then your legs!"

"Legs!" squeaked Tyson.

"Then you feel kinda light headed!"

"Light headed!" squeaked Ray.

"And the pain gets worse and you can't breathe!"

"Can't…breath" gasped Tyson.

"Yeah, and then you can't feel your body, all you can feel is this pain!"

"…Pain" Ray fell to the floor.

"And you can't stand up or even move, you just feel so weak!"

"…Weak" murmured Tyson.

"And then the pain gets worse still!"

"…Worse…" Ray fainted.

"And then you blackout for a few seconds!"

"…Uh…" Tyson passed out.

"And you open your eyes and the world is suddenly so different!"

"Max" said Kai.

"And it's suddenly huge!"

"Max" said Hiro.

"And then you look at yourself and you're not human any more and you freak!"

"Max" said Kai.

"And you looked around you because everything is sooo different!"

"Max" said Hiro.

"And all of a sudden you realise you're an animal!" Max finished dramatically.

"MAX!"

"Oh bugger!"

All three of them ran over to the two piles of clothes that were now on the floor, they all watched as out from under Tyson's cap appeared a small lizard and from Ray's white top appeared the black head of a cat.

There was a silence.

Tyson and Ray both looked at themselves and then at each other.

"I'm a Gecko!" screamed Tyson "oh the shame!"

"Meow" said Ray.

He grinned.

* * *

So, to make matter complicated Tyson and Ray have changed. How will they take this?

Please leave a review.

Thanks for reading.

Kiki


	3. Scratch That Cat!

So, here I am again.

On to chapter three.

Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade or any of its characters.

WARNINGS: OOCness (hopefully funny). Attempted humour. Foul language.

Last time: Kai and Max changed back to humans. Hiro discovered the hairy situation. Tyson and Ray in their turn became animals.

Thanks for the reviews, alerts and favourites so far. I love you all!

Enjoy!

* * *

**The Eyes Of An Animal**

**Chapter Three: Scratch That Cat!**

"So let me get this straight" said Hiro faintly "this morning Kai and Max both turned in to animals for no apparent reason and have both spent the day as animals"

"Yes" said Max sweetly.

"And this evening you both turned back to people?"

"Yup, both butt naked and bare chested!" Max was rather cheerful.

"And now both Tyson and Ray have turned in to animals?"

"You're understanding this so well!"

Hiro looked at Tyson.

Tyson the Gecko was sitting on the table looking at himself mouth wide open.

He then licked his eyeball.

Hiro paled.

"I must be dreaming…I must!" the older Granger bemoaned.

_**WHACK!**_

"Ow" said Hiro.

"No" Max sat back down "you're not dreaming!" he laughed cheerfully.

Hiro looked at Kai for aid "Kai?" he implored weakly.

Kai, who had been watching Tyson attempt a handstand in order to see his tail, looked up "problem?" he asked.

"Err yeah" said Hiro failing to keep the hint of sarcasm out of his voice.

"I don't see why, you know everything we do. No one knows what's happening"

"That's not my problem"

"Then what is?"

"HOW CAN YOU ALL BE ACTING SO CALM?"

"There's no point in panicking" Max smiled "that won't help"

"That's…that's…" Hiro had gone back to stuttering.

"Profound, I know" Max leant back in his chair "I never knew I could be so deep"

They were interrupted by Tyson.

"I'm a Gecko, a Gecko! Of all the animals I could have been! A Komodo dragon, a poisonous viper, a lion! But no, I am a tiny lizard that licks its eyeballs and clings to the ceiling eating flies!" he looked at his front feet splayed out beneath him "a Gecko!"

"A banded Gecko to be precise" said Kai drinking his coffee "according to Ray's animal book"

"I don't care if I've got bands of gold around my body or if I have florescent pink and purple spots! I am a Gecko! I want to be something bigger!"

"Why? Some parts of you even smaller than they used to be?" Kai smirked.

Tyson glared "Kai Hiwatari, you are the biggest…"

"Go on"

"…Meanie in the world!"

"I'm so depressed, I have to do anything I can to get you to like me again" Kai's voice dripped sarcasm.

Tyson glared.

"Fuck off, Kai!" Tyson turned his back on Kai and turned to his brother "hey bro! What up dude?"

Hiro looked like he was about to be sick.

However, with great pride and a lot of swallowing he managed to pull himself together "ok, we just need to figure out what you guys have been getting up to in the last few days"

"Great idea bro! Just one thing before that" said Tyson calmly.

"What?"  
Tyson pointed with a foot towards the kitchen top next to the cooker.

They all looked.

With sleek black fur, golden eyes, and a slim figure Ray was a good looking cat.

But Ray wasn't interested in his looks.

His eyes were fixed on Tyson.

The others looked back at Tyson.

"Oh" said Kai who was the fastest thinker.

"Oh no" moaned Hiro who was the second fastest thinker.

"You mean-" said Max coming third.

"What?" asked Tyson completely baffled.

As we all know, Tyson ain't that bright.

The reader, who is obviously more in tune with their brain than Tyson, will have realised that Ray is now a cat.

And Ray now does what any other cat does.

Anyone care to take a guess?

Kai looked back at the cat formally known as Ray, he said carefully "Ray…"

"Small scurrying animal" muttered Ray eyes fixed on Tyson "mine"

Tyson took a step to the left.

Ray's eyes followed him.

Tyson took a step back to the right.

Ray's eyes followed him.

"Tyson, don't move" warned Kai.

"Miiiine" purred Ray "scurrying animal, miiiiine"

"You mean…he wants to" started Tyson.

Ray leapt for the table.

"AHHHHHHHHHH!"

Tyson jumped off the table and began to scurry as fast as his legs would carry him.

Round and round the kitchen floor Ray following him the whole way.

"Mine, mine, mine, mine" cooed Ray his claws out stretched.

"I'm gonna be killed by a Moggie!" screamed Tyson.

"Mine!"

"Ray, don't eat my little brother!" called Hiro failing to catch Ray.

Max dived but missed Ray by inches

"Heeeeeeeelp!"

"Tyson, get on to the kitchen top!" ordered Kai as Ray jumped through Hiro's arms with ease.

"WHY?"

"Just do it!"

Tyson jumped on to a chair that had gone flying and on to the top.

"Mine" Ray leapt up on to the top and pounced.

"_Mfft_" Tyson voice was muffled under Ray's black paws.

"" Ray purred happily.

Max, Hiro and Kai all stood in front Ray who hissed.

"Mine!"

"Ray. Put. The. Lizard. Down" said Hiro.

"Mine!" Ray's eyes narrowed.

"Ray, let Tyson go" Max tried to move forward but Ray pulled back.

"_Mfft_" Tyson squealed from Ray's paws.

"Miiiiiiiiinnnnnnneeeeeee" meowed Ray.

Kai waited until Ray was distracted by the other two before diving on top of Ray knocking plates and cups to the floor.

"Meow!" Ray wriggled but Kai had him fast.

Picking Ray up he took the cat to a chair and sat down still holding him.

Tyson shot from the kitchen surface up the wall and clung to the ceiling licking his eyeball manically "he tried to _eat_me!"

"He's just a cat" murmured Kai "it come natural"

Ray was struggling "Kai! Put me down! I will scratch your eyes out! I will…I will – OH! Oh that's nice!" he began to purr as Kai scratched him behind the ear.

Hiro looked down at the happy cat "good with cats?" he enquired as he sat back down.

"Cats are easy," said Kai shifting Ray on to his lap where Ray sat happily with Kai absent-mindedly scratching his neck "it's people you have to be wary of" the phoenix looked up "what were you saying?"

Hiro continued, "we need to know what you guys have been doing in the last few days, anything strange at all. We need to become detectives if you like"

"Do I get to be Sherlock Holmes!" said Tyson excitedly as he dropped from the ceiling and landed on his head.

"No! You're a Gecko, besides I want to be Sherlock Holmes" Max grinned down at the disgruntled Gecko "you can be Watson's little sidekick, you know, his pet lizard or something"

"Oh jeepers! I'm so happy!" said Tyson disgruntled further.

"I think you're missing the point," sighed Hiro, the older Granger raised his eyebrows at Kai who seemed quite content to sit there scratching Ray behind the ear.

Trust me, Ray wasn't complaining.

"Kai, don't get fond of him. You can't keep him and we don't know how long he's going to be a cat"

Kai glared at Hiro as he grinned to himself amused.

"Gee Kai, if I knew you were so fond of cats I would have got Grandpa to buy you one for Christmas" Tyson smirked.

Kai redirected his glare to Tyson and ever so slightly took his hand away from Ray's neck.

The dreamy look in Ray's huge golden eyes dwindled.

Tyson gulped.

"Ok, ok, I won't say anything else!" Tyson dived in to his brother coat, going round to Hiro's back, climbing up to peek out warily at the purring cat.

Hiro sighed.

Trying to get four teenage boys to concentrate for long enough was like pulling teeth out…

…Just painful.

"Ok guys…hello? Anyone listening? Hello! PEOPLE!"

They all looked at Hiro, Ray gazing up with adoring eyes.

"Right" said Hiro speaking quickly before his audience lost interest again "now what we have-"

"Mouse!" Ray leapt off Kai's lap in a flash.

He was out the door, in to the hall and out the house in to the dark night before anyone knew what was happening.

"We're going to need some cat food" said Kai dryly "it's the only way to keep him away from other animals"

"No? You think!" Hiro was becoming slightly hysterical.

"Sorry, but shouldn't you guys be going after him or something" asked Tyson the Gecko "he's just run out the house and anything could happen to him out there, he's a cat gone wild"

There was a pause.

"Here we go" Max puffed out his cheeks,

He and Hiro fled out the room followed by Kai who went at a more sedate pace pausing to let Tyson climb up on to his shoulder.

"This should be interesting," said Tyson.

* * *

Max and Hiro arrived outside to see the black cat pelt up the road after his prey calling "mouse, mouse, mouse, mouse, mouse, mouse, mouse, mouse" as he went.

"Ray, come back here!" called Hiro "I'm not running after you"

This order was answered by "mouse! … Mouse? … I lost mouse!"

"Well then come back, Ray!" shouted Max.

"But I want mouse" came the sniffle from somewhere up the road.

"We'll get you another one if you come back!" yelled Hiro as Kai came outside to watch the activities.

"Hiro, tell mouse to come back" yowled Ray.

"We'll get you another one!" Hiro answered.

"But I want this one" the voice became very sad and they heard another sniffle.

"Ray, just come back!"

"Rabbit!"

"No! Ray, come back!" Max shouted as he and Hiro began to walk up the road.

"Rabbit, rabbit, rabbit, rabbit, rabbit, rabbit, rabbi – ooh female cat!"

"Oh god!" Hiro set off at a run followed swiftly by Max.

Seeing no need to rush, Kai took his time following them.

"Ray!" called Max as Kai caught up "where are you?"

"Now where's he gone?" Hiro looked under a bush "Ray, if you're hiding, come out!"

Kai cleared his throat and pointed as a little black shadow appeared at the top of the road trotting at a fast proud pace. Hiro folded his arms and watched as the little figure came proudly to his feet and sat down.

"Well?" Hiro raised an eyebrow.

Ray, who had something in his mouth, grinned and spat the contents of his mouth on to the tarmac of the road. The three humans and one Gecko looked hard at the dark road lit up only by the streetlight.

"That, is the product of your travels?" asked Hiro in a flat voice.

"Yup!" Ray was really proud of himself.

Max blinked and studied the saliva; he jumped back with a mixture of disgust and horror as something moved "eww! What the hell!"

Even Kai wrinkled his nose in disgust at the movement but Ray looked proudly down at his catch.

"Ain't it pretty?"

"Err no!" said Max feeling sick.

"What is it?" whined Tyson because he couldn't see it.

"A spider" answered Kai, his voice had a shamed tone to it.

"A _reeeaaallly_ tiny one" added Hiro.

Ray's first catch moved and started to walk across the road.

Max shuddered in revulsion; Tyson on the other hand promptly ran down from Kai's shoulder, scurried over to said catch, looked down at it, tipped his head to on side and swallowed the spider in one gulp.

"Arr! Tyson!" Max wretched.

"Tyson, that was disgusting! It had spit on it and everything," Hiro sounded revolted.

"I think I'm going to move back to Russia and tell my Grandfather that he was right all along," said Kai "the Bladebreakers aren't worth the mud on my boots"

Ray, who had been gazing at his catch with the air of seeing his son going on his first day at school, now looked slowly to the salvia still on the road, to the spot where the spider had been and then to Tyson.

"Spider?" Ray blinked slowly.

"Tyson, run" Hiro advised.

"Why?"

"Just run"

"Spider?" Ray blinked again.

"Why?"

"Tyson, if you want to live, then run," said Max "run buddy"

"Spider"

"Ray, don't give in to temptation" warned Kai.

"Spider"

"Oh! That was his catch!" Tyson swallowed and took a step back.

"Run Tyson" repeated Hiro taking a step forward.

"You ate spider" said Ray, he stood up.

"_Ooh_ crap" said Tyson.

"You're bigger than spider"

"Tyson run" Max also took a step forward.

"Much bigger than spider"

"Where can I hide?" Tyson looked around.

"You're…"

"Don't think, just do" said Kai who was watching these events with great enjoyment.

What did he care if Ray ate Tyson?

"You're a…"

"Tyson run!"

"If Tyson dies, then I'm the best beyblader in the world" mused Kai thoughtfully. A victorious smirk spread across his features "I could live with that"

"LIZARD"

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

* * *

As you can see Ray is a little OOC, lol!

I hope you enjoyed this chapter.

Please review.

Thanks for reading.

Until next time.

Kiki


	4. Everything Changes But You

Hey!

First off, thanks for the reviews and support.

Second, I'm glad everyone liked the wacky Ray.

There's going to be lots more Ray action coming up!

Last Time: Ray and Tyson were animals. The Bladebreakers discovered that Ray is a little more than mad.

Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade or any of its characters...wish I owned a cat like Ray though...on second thoughts, maybe I don't.

WARNINGS: More OOCness. Bad language courtesty of Kai.

Enjoy!

* * *

**The Eyes Of An Animal**

**Chapter Four: Everything Changes But You**

"Kai"

"What?"

"Ray has…err…got you a present"

Kai looked up "what kind of present?" he asked carefully.

"Well…" Max's voice was cautious "it's on your bed"

This event was three days later and it was eleven at night.

Things in the Granger household had taken a strange turn and this was the new way of things.

In the morning Kai and Max turned in to animals, Kai in to the Red Cardinal and Max the Green Turtle; and for the day they would stay in this form until round about evening time when they would change back. Then when darkness fell outside it would be Ray and Tyson's turn to change in to animals, Ray in to a Black Cat and Tyson in to a Banded Gecko. Tyson would have preferred to be something bigger as he was the world champion but, as Kai pointed out often, 'I want' didn't get. Hiro was near to having a nervous breakdown and considering getting professional help.

When it came to being animals they were their usual selves – except Ray.

Once Ray turned from number one Chinese gentleman to fuzzy black cat with a super cute face, he became the he-devil of the world. All lives were in jeopardy once the moon hit the sky.

Tyson was finding it especially difficult to get through the night in one piece.

This was because Ray had made it his life mission to eat Tyson.

Secretly Kai was hoping he would succeed.

But to keep up appearances the phoenix had locked Ray in to their shared bedroom.

However this did not stop Ray who continued to believe that anything that moved belonged to him personally.

On the other hand he had taken a great liking to Kai, mainly because Kai gave the best ear scratching, and so had taken it upon himself to give Kai as many 'treats' as possible.

Like now.

Kai opened the door and walked in.

Ray, on seeing his room mate, made a bid for freedom but too late.

Kai grabbed him and picked him up before walking to his bed.

"Kai! What brings you in here?" Ray tried to laugh but one look from Kai quelled him. He put his paws over his eyes and gulped as Kai pulled back the cover of his bed and looked down at the object lying there.

"Ray!"

"I'm sorry" Ray put one back paw to cover his mouth; Kai held Ray out in front of him so Ray could see the full force of his glare, Ray smiled innocently and waved a paw.

"Don't act cute! As soon as you turn back to human you clean that up!"

Ray nodded and blinked his enormous golden eyes twice; he looked up at Kai with an affectionate gaze.

Kai looked back in disgust.

"It could be worse" said Ray with a smile making him super cute.

"How's that exactly?"

"I could have done the business there, you know poop-"

"Yes! I know what you mean! But I fail to see how a dead mouse is better than you shitting in my bed"

"Well" Ray put his paws together thoughtfully "it smells less and-"

"I don't want to know" sighing Kai put Ray down and turned from the room with a the feelings of a splitting headache.

"Kaiiii"

Kai turned to Ray who put a paw on Kai's foot and looked up at him.

"No"

"Please?"

"No"

"Just for a little bit, I'm all by myself up here"

"Tough, I have to figure out what's happened and I can't do that if you're trying to eat Tyson one minute and begging for a tummy rub the next"

"I'll be super good and I promise I won't eat Tyson" Ray gave Kai his super sweet kitty face and spun round in a twirl purring softly.

"Promise?"

"Absolutely"

Kai sighed and picked Ray up "if you so much as make a sound…" he threatened.

"Zip the furry lip," said Ray drawing a paw across his mouth "good as gold with a lump of silver thrown in"

"Hn" Kai went downstairs and let Ray go in the living room; he sat back down on the sofa and picked up the papers he'd been reading.

"What are you reading?" Ray slipped under Kai's arm to sit on his lap and look at the paper in front of him; he placed his paws on it to bring it closer.

Kai looked at the back of the cat's head and sighed "I don't know, you've just put your paw on it"

"Ohh look at all the big long words! There! There! And there!"

"Ray, move"

"Does that say mouse?!"

"How am I supposed to know if I can't see it?" Kai tapped Ray on the head.

Ray twirled round with a smile and made himself comfortable on Kai's lap.

He looked up at Kai eyes wide.

"Now what?"

"Puuuurrr?"

Kai sighed, "what did you promise when you were upstairs?"

"That I wouldn't eat Tyson or beg for a tummy rub"

"Exactly"

"But I don't want a tummy rub, I want an ear scratch"

"Anyone would think you actually liked being a cat"

"Well the hairballs are a little annoying but it's no so bad, especially if I get an ear scratch"

Kai glared down at him "will you shut up then?"

Ray nodded and Kai sighed scratching the cat behind the ear.

Ray purred.

"Ray, stop purring. It's annoying and you said you'd shut up"

"I can't help it," whined Ray as Kai stopped scratching his ear "it just comes out" Ray pouted which Kai ignored so Ray tried meowing instead.

"Ray shut up or I put you back in the room"

"Meow"

"I mean it"

"Meow"

Kai growled "Max!"

Max came in as Kai grabbed Ray by the scruff of the neck and held him out to Max. Max sighed and looked down at Ray who smiled and gave a wave with one paw.

"Take it" Kai hissed between gritted teeth.

Max took Ray carefully from Kai cradling him in his arms, Ray purred and smiled up at Max.

"How's Tyson?" Ray asked scooting round for conversation.

"Sticky"

"Sticky?"

"With spit"

"Ohhh!" Ray smiled innocently "not guilty!"

"Yes you are" Max begged to differ "I saw you and you're the only cat I've seen that goes 'lizard, lizard, lizard' while chasing its prey. And you're definitely the only cat in the world that cries when its prey escapes"

"I don't cry, I'm a happy cat!" Ray grinned.

"In the words of Kai, hn"

"Kai didn't like my present though I don't why" said Ray thoughtfully looking up at the ceiling "it was a really big mouse and really hard to catch" spying a spider the little black cat grinned and reached up with a paw "spider!"

Max grabbed Ray firmly "I wonder why Kai is threatening you _so_ much"

"I don't know," said Ray conversationally as he sank his claws in to Max's skin "it's a mystery"

"_Yeah_. I don't think!" said Max unfurling Ray's claws.

He set Ray down on the kitchen table and sat down next to Hiro.

Hiro's right eye was twitching.

This was due to only one thing.

Ray.

"Hello Hiro!" called Ray cheerfully waving a paw.

A gurgle came from Hiro and he whined piteously. Ray trotted over to him and sat down. He waited until he had Hiro's full attention and smiled a huge smile.

Hiro looked down at the cat with its huge cat furry lipped grin "Max!"

"It's ok!" Max spun round victoriously "I have a weapon!"

Ray became interested when Max walked out and came back in with a box. Taking the lid off the box Max allowed Ray to peer in. Ray stood on his back legs and looked in, his eyes went wide in exaltation.

Cat toys!

Max smiled and brought out a clockwork mouse.

"I got Tyson to go to the pet shop today" explained Max winding up the mouse "we needed some stuff, bird food and such. So I got him to buy some cat stuff too"

Setting the wind up mouse on the floor he let go of it.

"MOUSE!" cried Ray happily and he jumped off the table chasing after the clock work creature.

"Nice idea" admitted Hiro as a resounding crash emitted from the living room and they heard Kai swear. "It's a good thing grandpa is a sound sleeper"

* * *

"So, what have we found out?" asked Max sitting down on a comfy chair and looking over at Kai who had a pile papers on his lap.

"Do want the long answer or the short?" enquired Kai.

"Err long?"

"In the context of the world and all things considered I now can tell you that the sum total of information that I have discovered in my long hours of research and detection is less than the possibility that two plus four is twelve"

"What?" asked Max feeling dizzy.

"What have we found out?" Kai looked up at Max "fuck all"

"Oh" Max sighed.

The blonde watched absently as Ray came running passed; the cat veered to the left after his mouse and crashed face first in to the table "look at all the pretty stars!"

Kai rubbed his temple "is there nothing we can do about him?"

"Well he likes the cat toys, and I've tried feeding him up with cat food so he doesn't eat Tyson but his stomach seems to bottomless" Max paused.

Now Ray had seen his clockwork mouse by the French windows.

Now Ray saw the reflection.

Now Ray thought there were two mice.

Now he proceeded to run in to the window shouting "Now! Now! What about now!" every time his head bashed the window.

He stopped as he spotted Max and Kai staring at him.

"What?"

They both looked at him.

Ray purred and went over to them.

Now he was bored of the mouse he wanted to try his paw at something else.

"You are very sleepy" he whispered.

Kai and Max looked at him.

"Reallllly sleepy" said Ray he hopped on to Kai's lap "you can feel your eyes feeling heavy, the urge to yawn is getting stronger"

Kai said nothing.

"Realllly sleepy, soooooooo tired"

Max yawned.

"Your eye lids are drooping"

Max shook his head lazily.

"You're sooooo tired and all you can think about is getting me a bowl of cream and some fishhhhhhhhhhhhhhh"

Ray jumped to the floor as Kai stood.

Kai lent down and picked Ray up

"That's right Kai, you want to get me some cream, you can't think of anything else"

Kai went out the room and in to the hall.

"That's good, now turn left in to the kitchen…no left, left! Left you stupid prick!"

Kai carried straight on down the hall to the front door.

"That's not left!" Ray yowled.

Kai opened the front door.

Threw Ray outside.

And shut the door again.

He looked out the door window at the cat.

Ray put a paw on the glass of the door and silently meowed.

"You want to let me back in" Ray called through the door "you realise that I will get cold out here and you don't want me to die of coldness"

He smiled at Kai with those big gold eyes that made a person feel light headed and sleepy.

"Ray" said Kai

"Yes Kai, I accept your apology and I condescend to be in the same house as you" said Ray in an understanding voice.

"Fuck off" Kai left Ray there completely **un-**hypnotised.

* * *

Haha! I love Ray!

So that was chapter four.

I hope you enjoyed it.

Please review and leave me your opinions.

Thanks for reading.

Kiki


	5. In Which Kai Loses A Feather

And here I am with chapter five.

Thanks for all the reviews I have recieved so far for this fiction!

And thanks to those who have added this story to their alerts and such!

Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade or any of its characters.

WARNINGS: Slight (not worth mentioning) hint of Yaoi-ness. Bad language.

Last Time: Ray went mad!

Enjoy!

**

* * *

**

**The Eyes Of An Animal**

**Chapter Five: In Which Kai loses A Feather**

Kai opened his eyes and looked out of his bedroom window – or rather what was on the other side of the window.

A furry black face peered in at him through the glass, his golden eyes sparkling in the early morning light.

Early morning light…how Kai hated it.

His thoughts however were interrupted by a little black paw scratching at the glass.

He sighed.

"Kai! Lemme in!" meowed Ray plaintively.

"Go away, Ray" Kai called back.

"But it's morning now!" Ray called back "I turn back to human now, I don't wanna show my parts off at the neighbours"

"Says the cat who shows his 'parts' off to every female cat he comes across"

"That's different"

"How so?" said Kai not entirely sure he wanted to know the answer.

"Well with female cats, all you have to do is lift a leg and they sniff-"

"Shut up" Kai put his hands over his ears to block out the rest of Ray's sentence.

"Kai! Lemme in!" squealed Ray hitting the window with his paws like a brat.

Kai sighed but stood and opened the window before turning back to his bed and laying back down to wait for the inevitable event of turning in to a tiny red bird whose only aim it was to flutter and tweet.

Ray landed on Kai's chest and purred happily, Kai glared up at him and Ray grinned a black furry lipped grin.

"Ray, if you're going to change back then go and do it somewhere else" said Kai flatly.

"Too late" said Ray cheerfully as the pain gripped his chest, he hissed and dug his claws in to Kai's skin which Kai was non too happy about.

Kai could see where this was going.

Ray's form began to change and as his body grew his hisses of pain became grunts of pain and he was there laying there on top of Kai.

Laying on top of Kai totally naked.

…

In 2.5 seconds Ray went from over confident sex crazed cat to self conscious polite gentleman and Ray realised the position he was in.

His face bypassed pink and settled on ruby red.

Kai watched this with a mixture of slight amusement and irritation.

They stayed like this for a moment then Kai said "much as I'd _love_ someone to walk in and find us in this position I do have other things to do" he said quite calmly and matter of factly "one of these things to do is to become a small red bird. However, I will be a flat small red bird if I transform with you on top of me"

Ray mumbled something incoherently.

Kai rolled his eyes.

"Move, Ray" he pushed Ray off him; the Russian sat up scowling and cursing the world in general.

Why had they not found out why this was happening?

Not that he'd had much time to research seeing as he spent most of his time stopping Ray from eating Tyson, or stopping Ray from destroying the house, or stopping Ray from mating with anything with four legs, or generally stopping Ray being Ray at all.

Kai's thoughts were interrupted once more by Ray grabbing his pillow and walking round the wall of the room careful to make sure Kai didn't see anything.

"Ray, believe it or not, I do know what guys look like and it doesn't bother me whatsoever so pull yourself together and put some clothes on before I have to take you to hospital with pneumonia"

"I'm just a little self conscious that's all" defended Ray.

"_Yeah_**, **you're just _so_ shy!" said Kai sarcastically "you practically blushed when that female cat shoved her head under your leg"

"I've been thinking" said Ray ignoring Kai's comment and leaning against the wall, Kai's pillow still in place.

"Oh wow. Really?" said Kai with 'enthusiasm'

"Something occurred to me last night" continued Ray trying to hold the pillow with one hand and trying to contain the wild hair that was flowing down his back. This did not work as he dropped the pillow and grabbed it back up to hide his necessary parts.

"You mean you spent five whole seconds thinking and not meowing at the fucking door?" gasped Kai mockingly shocked.

"I would have been quiet if you'd just let me back in instead of leaving me outside to the mercy of the next-door neighbour's dog" protested Ray trying to ineffectually reach the chest of drawers without moving from the wall or loosening his grip on the pillow, he was failing Kai noticed as Ray dropped the pillow and slammed back against the wall once more grabbing the pillow from the floor.

"No Ray!" said Kai in answer to Ray previous statement "you wouldn't! Because you _never_ shut up!"

"I don't mean to be like that," said Ray demurely "it just happens"

"Oh well, _that _makes it all better"

"There's no need to be like that" Ray reproached now trying to pull the drawer open with his toe again without Kai seeing anything, but seeing as Kai had already seen Ray's package several times and the fact that he could now see most of Ray's arse if he was interested, this idea wasn't working.

"Like what?"

"Sarcastic"

"Ray, I'm not being sarcastic" said Kai watching as the neko-jin fell over "if I was being sarcastic you'd be crying by now"

Ray now grabbed one of Kai's bed sheets to cover himself.

Unfortunately Kai just happened to be sitting on this very bed sheet.

As Ray pulled Kai came with it.

There was a scrabble and Kai landed heavily on top of Ray.

Ray sighed.

This definitely wasn't working.

* * *

"Kai, don't give me that look" said Tyson.

"What look?" asked Kai who hadn't even been looking at Tyson.

"That birdie look"

"Tyson, believe it or not it's slightly difficult for me to pull any other face because, as you can see, I am a fucking bird!" snapped Kai.

"Oh yeah. I forgot" Tyson smirked "so how many birds have you been screwing?"

"Does everything to you say _have_ to be perverted?" asked Kai almost desperately.

"I can't help it if I'm sexually frustrated" protested Tyson.

Everyone in the room looked at him

"What?"

"Too much detail" said Kai while Hiro nodded fervently and looked like he was about to burst in to tears.

"Tyson" said Max.

"Yes Maxie" Tyson looked down at the turtle in Ray's lap getting his shell waxed.

"Are you planning on putting clothes on any time soon?" asked Max his voice slightly strained.

Tyson looked down and snapped his fingers "now I know why Ray is blushing"

"Let me rephrase that," said Max carefully "GO AND PUT SOME CLOTHES ON!"

It wasn't good for Max; everyone else was sitting at the table and so they had a layer of wood between them and the horrible sight.

But for poor Max, who was sitting on Ray's lap getting his shell waxed, the experience wasn't pretty.

"I'm going" said Tyson and he stood up revealing all to all.

Kai looked like he was going to be sick.

Which is quite a feat for a bird,

Hiro started to shake.

Ray turned a deeper shade of maroon…it seemed to be his colour for the day.

There was a knock on the front door and, before anyone could stop him, Tyson went to open it. There was a squeal as grandpa saw that his grandson was in the nude and another high pitched squeal as Tyson opened the door.

"Good grief man go and put some clothes on!" came Tala's voice pitched to a girly scream "I've just had breakfast!"

The entire room fell silent as Tyson, still striped, came back in followed by Tala who had his hand over his eyes.

"Look who's here!" cried Tyson delightedly.

"PUT SOME CLOTHES ON!" roared the room.

"Alright I'm going!" said Tyson with a sigh "honestly what's wrong with my package"

Had Tala not been here Kai would have given Tyson several hundred reasons but, fortunately for Tyson, Kai stayed mute.

"Err" Ray recovered himself and set Max on Hiro's lap.

Hiro looked down at Max who smiled up at him and waved a flipper.

Hiro went extremely pale.

"What are you doing here?" asked Ray with a great feeling of foreboding.

"We're here to see Kai of course!" said Tala making himself comfortable on a chair.

"We?" enquired Ray.

Hiro seemed incapable of speaking.

He's just seen his little brother's (not so) manly parts; it will take him a few moments to get over the shock.

Bryan wandered in both hands covering his eyes and banging in to the door as he entered the kitchen

"Is it over?" he asked "has the horror gone?"

"Yes! Yes!" said Tala impatiently wafting a hand at his team-mate, "take your hands away from your face before you walk in to the oven"

"Ouch!"

"Too late" sighed Tala "was Ian with you? I swear if that boy gets any smaller we'll need a magnifying glass to see him"

"Out there having a heart attack" Bryan pointed out the door now clutching his forehead as he sat down.

However he misjudged where the chair was and landed on the floor with a thud.

"You said you were here to see Kai" said Hiro quietly.

"Yes" Tala looked at Hiro closely "not that I care, but, are you alright?"

"I'm fine" choked Hiro close to tears.

"You look a bit pale, dear" commented Tala.

"I haven't been sleeping well" answered Hiro flashing an '_it's your fault I'm like this Ray Kon_' look at Ray who blushed.

"So where's Kai?" asked Bryan rubbing his arse.

"Err" came Hiro and Ray's intellectual response while Kai gave them a glare which was more sweet than scary but they got the idea.

"And what's with the animals?" asked Tala.

"Animals?" Hiro and Ray seemed to be thinking on the same wave length.

It only had one word answers.

"Yes, the turtle and the bird" said Tala pointing at said animals.

"Red Cardinal" said Ray automatically

"Whatever, why are they here?"

"Err" said Hiro and Ray.

"And why does the bird remind me of Kai?" asked Bryan

"Err" said Hiro and Ray again.

"And why's it glaring at me?" asked Bryan getting offended at the said bird who was endangered of becoming a squashed bird.

"It's programmed to do that" blurted Ray not actually listening to the rubbish that was spilling out of his mouth.

"Programmed?" echoed Tala "that's fake?" he pointed at the bird.

Kai raised a birdie eyebrow.

"Err yeah" Ray was now aware of the situation he'd put himself in; he picked Kai up and pulled out a feather "see? If this bird was real then it would be pecking my thumb to strips, right?"

"It's eyes are watering" pointed out Tala scrutinising the bird as Ray ineffectually tried to stick Kai's feather back where he'd got it.

"That's…err…part of the…err…bird's mechanism" invented Ray.

Imagination really wasn't his forte.

"And why have you got a mechanic bird?" asked Bryan looking suspicious.

"Birthday present for Tyson" said Ray not really sure of the reaction he would get "you know the kind of strange things he likes"

Tala and Bryan both nodded, seemingly accepting this.

Ray's shoulders sagged.

"Didn't you say Ian was with you?" asked Hiro hurriedly "you should probably see what's happened to him" he grinned at Tala and Bryan.

It looked as if his smile was painful and both Tala and Bryan were reminded of a banshee.

The redhead and the flacon both left the kitchen to discover the whereabouts of Ian.

Ray let out a howl.

Kai had just dug his beak in to the neko-jin's thumb.

"Ouch!" Ray glared at Kai who glared.

"Back at you!" snapped Kai; he flew on to the table as Ray let him go "now give me my feather back!" he demanded.

He sat on the table holding the feather in his beak and looking cross.

But he didn't quite know what to do next.

"I didn't realise it was that time of year" said Ray with a smirk.

Kai looked at him nonplussed and Ray pointed at the feather in Kai's beak.

"Going to build a nest?" Ray enquired mischievously.

He roared with laughter as Kai flew at him furiously.

"Oh _hilarious_!" screeched Hiro hysterically.

"You wait Ray Kon, when I turn back to human tonight I'll stick you in with next door's hound and then see how much you laugh"

"Oh Kai you wouldn't do that" said Ray still smiling.

"And why not?" asked Kai feeling like he would do it now if he could.

"Well, there would be no one to disturb your nights"

"That would be something I could cope with" muttered Kai murderously.

"And you'd have to deal with Tyson all _night_ long"

"Not if I stuck him in with the hound too"

"Ar Kai's a mean birdie!" teased the tiger.

"Call me a birdie one more time and I'll peck your eyes out"

"Oh no. Don't do that. Have mercy"

"You're angry with me because I shut you out all night"

"I'll say, it was dam cold out there, birdie" Ray gave him a smile "I could have had my privates frozen"

"Oh we wouldn't want that. Poor Ray, you must have been terrified"

"Oh I was. Especially when the Ozuma fed me some cat food"

"I feel _so_ sorry- what?"

"Especially when Ozuma fed me some cat food" repeated Ray "he told me to be a good boy and to pester you as much as possible"

"He knew it was you?"

"Well he called me Ray so I guess so. Unless he calls every random cat, who is trying not to freeze, Ray"

"And you didn't think about telling us this _before_?"

"I tried to but you kept interrupting-"

"So it's my fault"

"I didn't say that, and you're interrupting me again"

"Only because you deserve it"

"Why do I deserve it?"

"Because"

"Because?"

"Because I'm the leader"

"That's hardly a proper reason!"

"It's good enough for the rest of the world"

"The rest of the world ain't here Kai, and you're just being sulky because I'm bigger than you"

"I don't sulk"

"Of course not, whatever gave me that idea"

"I never sulk"

"Sure, I believe you…not"

"I don't do sulking"

"I believe you, I do"

"Ray"

"Yes Tala"

"You're talking to a bird"

"Yes Tala, I am aware of that- ah! Tala!"

Ray span round to see Tala and Bryan, both holding Ian between them, staring at him.

Ray cleared his throat.

And blushed…again.

"And it's talking back" said Bryan convinced he'd hit his head too hard.

"Err yeah" said Ray intellectually.

At this point they were all momentarily distracted by the sound of weeping.

All heads turned to see Hiro sitting in his chair and sobbing in to his hands.

Max was sitting on the older Granger's lap patting Hiro comfortably.

Hiro cried further.

Bryan and Tala turned back to Ray.

Ray blushed.

Ian sent a prayer up to the skies wishing he was back at the Abbey being tortured.

"Awkward" sang Kai smirking up at Ray gleefully.

* * *

Haha! I bet Kai's feeling smug now!

So, there we are. What will Bryan, Tala and Ian make of this revelation? Will they believe the Bladebreakers?

Please leave a review.

Thanks for reading.

Kiki


	6. The Possibility Of Belief

Once again thank you for the support I have had for this story. I'm thrilled you're all loving it!

Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade or any of its characters.

WARNINGS: OOCness.

Last Time: Tala, Bryan and Ian had arrived. Will they believe the Bladebreakers? ...Probably not.

Without further ado I give you chapter six.

Enjoy!

**

* * *

**

**The Eyes Of An Animal**

**Chapter Six: The Possibility Of Belief**

"So let me get this straight" said Tala thoughtfully as he sat at the table patting Kai absently on the head with one finger.

Ray was just waiting for Kai to snap.

But so far the little red bird was suffering this treatment.

"One day randomly Kai and Max turned in to animals-"

"A Red Cardinal and a Green Turtle" interrupted the neko-jin.

"Right" agreed Tala "and at the end the day they turned back to humans-"

"Completely with bare backs and revealing bottoms, yeah" interrupted Tyson who had finally got dressed and was scratching the top of Max's head which the turtle was thoroughly enjoying.

"Right" said Tala "and then, not long after that Ray and Tyson turned in to animals, Tyson in to a gecko and Ray in to a cat-"

"No!" whispered Hiro almost madly.

"No?" asked Tala.

"_He may look like a cat but inside he's a demon_!" hissed Hiro.

"Anyway" Tala cleared his throat and moved his chair to the other side of Bryan.

Bryan gulped.

Tala continued, "then the next morning they both also turned back to human-"

"Also completely bare backed," said Tyson cheerfully "you got it all right, Tal"

"Well, in that case, I have one question" said Tala carefully.

"What's that?" asked Tyson

"Have any of you considered calling a doctor?" asked Tala concernedly "I think it may help"

"What would a doctor say though?" said Tyson completely misunderstanding Tala's point "he wouldn't believe us"

"Tyson, Tala means a therapist" explained Ray.

"But they wouldn't believe us either" complained Tyson.

"Neither does Tala!" sighed Ray exasperatedly

"Oh"

"I've called a therapist," said Hiro slamming his fist on the table and making them all jump "he says I have a very serious case and I should come in straight away" here he glared at Ray.

Ray blushed and scurried to Bryan's other side.

Bryan looked like he was going to cry.

"So, if you don't believe us" said Ray after he was sure he was out of Hiro's reach "how do you explain the talking animals?"

"Make them talk and I'll believe you" challenged Tala grabbing Ian by the foot.

It had been Ian's seventh attempt at escaping this mad house but Tala was determined to make the little guy stay.

"Alright" Ray agreed "take it from the top, Kai"

Kai looked up at him.

He smirked.

And pressed his beak closed.

Ray pursed his lips "come on, Kai. Say something"

Kai heaved his shoulders in an irritated sigh and opened his beak.

"_Cheep! Cheep! Cheep_!"

Ray growled.

Kai's smirk widened.

Not one to be defeated Ray turned to Max who was still getting his nose scratched "Max?"

"Oh yeah that's nice, right there" mumbled Max not actually listening to Ray.

With a victorious gloat at Kai who sneered Ray cleared his throat and turned to Tala "ta dahh!"

Tala looked disturbed.

"Yeah baby yeah!" Max waved his flippers around.

Tala and Bryan looked at each other.

Ian made his final bid for freedom.

He tripped over a table leg and crashed to the floor in a heap.

His eyes came to rest on the blue eyes of a very happy turtle.

He screamed.

"So I admit the turtle talked" declared Tala grudgingly "but parrots can talk also and that's just by training"

"You really think we taught a turtle to make _those _kind of noises?" Hiro squeaked out.

"Yeah baby yeah!" hooted Max and slapped his flippers together.

Hiro looked back at Tala.

"I don't think _you_ taught it to do that" the redhead nodded "but I wouldn't put it passed Tyson"

Hiro couldn't think of anything to say to this.

However he was saved the bother by Bryan.

Kai had just bitten the falcon's finger.

Uh oh.

Hell broke loose as a furious Bryan leapt for Kai.

Kai flutter out of reach looking smug.

Bryan tried to turn his body mid-dive and crashed in to Tala.

Tala crashed in to Hiro.

Who crashed in to Ray.

Who crashed in to Tyson.

Who sent Max flying across the room.

They all landed in a heap on the floor.

Save for Kai who was safe on top of the fridge.

And Max, who was rustling about in the bin he'd landed in.

Ian fled for his life.

Hiro opened his eyes and found himself looking in to the blinking eyes of Kai.

Kai smirked.

Hiro snivelled

Kai smirked.

Hiro burst in to tears.

Ray sighed and dragged himself out from under Bryan.

He gave Kai a soft reprimanding look.

Kai looked smug and was immensely proud of the havoc he'd caused.

He settled himself on Ray's shoulder as Ray tried to sort out the mess that was two Russians, a rather flattened Tyson and a sobbing mess.

From the bin Max scrunched on something rather disgusting.

* * *

"Ok, so I admit that the bird has an amazing similarity with Kai" gasped Tala a few minutes later when Ray had plastered him with coffee "but that doesn't mean it's actually Kai"

Ray sighed and sat down "well then there's only one way to prove it to you"

"And how do you suppose do to that?" asked Tala really quite fearing the answer.

"You gotta stay the night" replied Ray simply.

"Oh no" said Hiro.

"Absolutely not" said Kai.

"This is delicious!" was Max's input from the bin.

Tyson and Ray looked at each other.

"Well how else are you going to believe us?" Ray asked Tala "you have to witness it"

"They don't have to believe us" squawked Kai in a voice he later found too bird-like.

"Do we have to stay?" asked/pleaded Bryan as Hiro cried banging his fists against the floor.

"You'll never know if we were telling the truth or not" Tyson pointed out.

"I don't want to know!" squealed Bryan as Hiro tried to stand and fell to the floor once more dragging Bryan with him.

"Tala?" Ray looked at Tala in an almost challenging way "are you scared to find out?"

Both Kai and Bryan both groaned as Tala's pride and bravery was taken in to question.

Ray smirked in a victorious fashion which, in Kai's opinion, was not necessary.

"Fine we'll stay" answered Tala crisply.

"DON'T DO IT!" shrieked Hiro making them all jump once more "IT'LL BE THE END OF YOU! YOU'LL BE HOWLING BY THE MORNING! DO NOT SUBJECT YOURSELF TO THE TORTURE AND PAIN OF RAY KON!"

Tala looked at Ray

"I'm not that bad" mumbled Ray blushing.

"Of _course _not" muttered Kai evilly giving Ray a spiteful nip on the ear and earning himself a sideways glare from Ray.

* * *

"Are you ready?" asked Tyson as he sat on the sofa in the living room.

"Yes" answered Tala "and so far I'm seeing you and Ray and a bird and a turtle"

"Red Cardinal and a Green Turtle" corrected Ray

"WHO CARES WHAT THEY ARE!" Hiro's voice, which came floating through from the kitchen, was beyond shouting and he had settled on a high frequency as the time of hell neared "ANY SECOND NOW YOU'LL BE THE DEVIL SENT TO HAUNT ME!"

Ray looked at Tyson "can't we do anything about him?"

"He's my brother not my robot toy" said Tyson "and besides, he kinda has a point Ray"

"I'm not that bad!" insisted the tiger.

"Try telling that to the little girl who lives next door"

"It wasn't my fault she happened to be there"

"So was her female cat" sighed Tyson rolling his eyes.

"That was not my fault!" Ray folded his arms "what did you expect me to do?"

"Run away as fast as possible?" suggested Tyson.

"I couldn't, the damn female cat had a hold of me. Have you seen the size of her? She's bigger than an elephant!"

"Well, stop telling the female cats that you want to screw"

"I tried to, she wouldn't let up!"

"Just don't do in front of the little girl, I honestly thought she was going to pull her hair out she was that distressed"

"Well then she shouldn't watch while her female cat-"

"If you carry on talking about Ray screwing that female cat I will kill the pair of you" threatened Kai trying to be as scary.

It didn't work.

He was just too cute.

"I didn't screw her!" Ray looked sick "what do you take me for?"

"By day, a human being" replied Kai "by night, an over sexed cat with demon like qualities"

"Shove off" muttered Ray; he then noticed the look on Tala's face "I didn't! Honestly!"

"You screwed a cat?" asked Tala horrified.

"No!"

"Are you sure?"

"Absolutely positive"

"Only fools are positives" said Bryan suspiciously.

"Are you sure?" asked Ray.

"I'm positive!"

Ray looked at Bryan who thought about what he'd just said

"Let me get back to you on that one" muttered Bryan as Tala hit him over the head with a cushion.

"Here we go, Kai!" shouted Max cheerfully.

Kai scowled and folded his wing grumpily.

He knew he'd forgotten something and he knew that it was important but…

…But for now he'd have to contain Ray, so whatever it was would have to wait until the morning.

Tala blinked

Bryan blinked.

Ian blinked.

They blinked again.

Kai and Max stood before them.

Max proudly showed off his privates while Kai pulled on the clothes Ray had left out for him.

"I told you to get the blue top" grumbled Kai.

"It is blue" Ray protested.

"Yeah light blue, I wanted the dark blue"

"Oh well sorry!" expostulated the neko-jin "I must have broken your heart! It must the end of the fricking world if the fricking top isn't the right fricking shade of fricking blue!"

"He's…He's…" began Tala.

"Really ungrateful!" Ray growled, "yeah I know!"

"I was only pointing out I wanted the dark blue" sighed Kai.

"You were not!" snorted Ray "you were sulking!"

"I don't sulk"

"Oh yes you do! You always sulk"

"No I don't"

"You're always sulking! What about the time Tyson got the last ticket to see The Killers in that competition? You sulked for days"

"I did not!"

"Yes you did! You sulked because you had to pay for your ticket!"

"I did not sulk"

"You're sulking now!"

"I am not"

"Are too! Now you're sulking because I know you're sulking!"

"I don't sulk"

"SHUT UP!" roared Tala.

Kai and Ray paused in their argument.

Kai looked sulky.

Tala tried to get his head round this.

He failed.

"Ok, so you're a bird by day" he said slowly

"Yeah" Ray hissed spitefully "a _sulky_bird"

"I don't sulk" repeated Kai.

"You do too! And you're mean!"

Kai closed his eyes and counted to ten.

He only got to three "what is wrong with you?!" he asked through gritted teeth.

He then realised.

"Tala"

"Yes Kai?" Tala was now examining Kai carefully.

He expected to find a feather on Kai somewhere, convinced as he was that Kai had dressed as a bird as a joke.

Except, Kai didn't joke.

"Don't expect to sleep tonight"

"Fine" Tala was now slightly worried.

He was slightly worried because he knew Kai had no idea what a joke was.

A joke could dance naked in front of Kai begging him to screw it and Kai would still not know what a joke was.

It was then he noticed Ray was no longer standing next to Kai.

"Where's the neko-jin?"

Kai pointed down.

Slowly Tala lowered his gaze.

A small black cat looked up at him.

It grinned.

"Is that…?" began Tala.

Kai nodded and looked down at said cat.

Said cat looked from Tala to Kai and back again.

It sniggered.

"Um Tala" said Bryan suddenly "you might want to see this"

"What?" muttered Tala distractedly.

The redhead had just had the misfortune to see Tyson the Gecko.

Tyson was currently holding his breath in a bid to make himself bloat.

He wanted to be BIGGER.

"I really think you should see this" Bryan added.

Tala turned.

Tala froze.

On the floor where Ian had been standing was a tiny mouse.

It was rather chubby.

The mouse blinked and looked around rather surprised.

It looked down at its tiny chubby body.

It let loose a tiny scream.

"Tala, that was Ian!" Bryan pointed dramatically at the mouse "I saw him change and everything!"

Bryan's bottom lip wobbled.

However Tala didn't reply.

Bryan looked round.

Kai was staring at the floor.

Bryan followed the phoenix's gaze to the floor.

Ray the black cat gave him a cheerful wave.

Beside Ray sat a reddish dog with a horrified expression.

"We tried to tell you" said Max a little too happily.

The blonde grabbed Tyson and shoved him in to his pocket as Ray had just attempted to bite Tyson's head off.

From the kitchen a wailing floated through as Hiro cried down the phone to a doctor.

Ian was still shrieking as he grabbed hold of his tail in order to scream at it.

Tala was hyperventilating and sitting awkwardly on his bottom trying to ignore the small black cat which was shoving its nose in his face.

Kai stood in the middle of this chaos with the air of someone whose about to kill everything in their way.

Bryan fainted.

* * *

Poor Bryan!

Well, I hope you enjoyed this chapter.

Please leave a review.

Thanks for reading.

Kiki


	7. Cats, Dogs And Horses

And here we are again!

Author's Note: So, I know that Ian's Bitbeast is a snake but I made him a mouse. The reason being at the time I was writing Ian in I couldn't for the life of me remember what Ian's Bitbeast was so, we all got stuck with a mouse.

Totally pointless telling you guys that, but I thought you'd like to know.

Anyway.

Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade or any of its characters.

WARNINGS: OOCness. Bad Language.

Enjoy!

**

* * *

**

**The Eyes Of An Animal**

**Chapter Seven: Cats, Dogs And Horses**

"Kai, Bryan fainted" meowed Ray as he sat on Bryan's chest.

"Oh really" Kai wasn't really listening; instead the phoenix smirked down at Tala who was sitting on his haunches looking horrified.

Tala was a dog.

This was something he hadn't quite realised yet.

"Yeah he did" continued Ray trying to get Kai's attention.

He jumped up on to Kai's shoulder where he balanced precariously and sank his claws in to the Russian's skin.

Kai pushed him off and was vaguely disappointed when Ray didn't fall on his head and die.

"I think you should wake him up" said Ray opinionatedly.

"Oh and we always do what you think" jeered Tyson from the safety of Max's trouser pocket. He smirked at Ray who stuck out his tongue and sat on Bryan's chest with his head held high.

However Ray was unable to keep this stance for long as a small breathing distracted him.

Looking down he saw with his huge golden eyes a small chubby mouse.

The mouse was quietly hyperventilating.

It was also crying.

"Aww, don't cry" cooed Ray soothingly.

He placed a paw on the mouse's head to comfort.

The mouse's heart almost gave out.

"Kai! Can I keep it?" asked Ray.

"No, you can't keep Ian!" replied Kai.

Kai was currently trying to stop Tala from biting his own foot.

However, Tala seemed determined that if he bit his foot it would solve things.

"But it's _sooo_ cute!" whined Ray "I'll look after it, I promise! I'll take it for walks and I'll feed it properly!"

"No. I thought you ate mice anyway"

"Who could eat that?"

Kai looked down at the mouse which still had Ray's paw pressed down upon its head.

The mouse had its two front feet pressed together in prayer.

It was still crying.

"Pleeeease?" begged Ray.

Kai sighed, "fine, but don't eat him"

"Yay!" cheered Ray "isn't that great?" he looked down at his new pet with a grin.

The mouse, formally known as Ian, screamed and fled as fast as his short stumpy legs could carry him.

"Ahh mouse!" Ray promptly fluffed his tail and trotted after the little fat mouse.

Kai picked Tala up by the scruff of the neck and smirked.

"Don't you dare laugh!" growled Tala.

"Wouldn't dream of it"

Tala glared at him and then looked down at himself "what am I anyway?"

"I don't know," answered Kai "you're definitely some kind of doggy thing, but the main point is that you now have a bushy tail"

Tala looked at his butt and watched in fascinated horror as his tail moved from side to side.

"Hate to interrupt," said Max cheerfully "but Ray's just run out the house following the fat mouse…I mean Ian"

"Can't you deal with it?" asked Kai while Tala tried ineffectually to grab his new found tail to have a proper look at it.

"I'm a little busy with Tyson and Bryan" Max pointed.

During the commotion Bryan had come round from his dead faint to discover that Tyson the Gecko was standing on his chest trying to blow out its cheeks.

On seeing this rather strange sight Bryan had grabbed a book and brought it down on the Gecko.

However, thanks to Ray, Tyson's reflexes had improved as of late.

Thus Bryan brought the book down on his own chest.

He snarled.

It wasn't the pain that was the problem; it was the fact that he'd just been out done by a small Gecko that really got to Bryan.

So, howling like a blue fisted maniac Bryan leapt up and proceeded to demolish the room in his bid to catch the little shit.

With a heavy sigh Kai grabbed Tala, pulled Hiro from the kitchen and left the house in search of Ray.

* * *

"Mouse! Mouse!" Ray looked under a bush with his bottom waggling in the air "mousy! Come on out little brother, I won't hurt you!"

Ray scurried to another bush as he heard a little rustle "mouse?" Ray stuck his head in the bush and came face to face with a pair of yellow eyes in a furry face. Ray took this sight in very silently.

"Hello" Ray glanced down and, between the leaves of the bush, discovered that the furry face was attached to a cat body.

It was female.

Ray suddenly became _very_ interested.

"You're not a mouse"

The female cat blinked.

"You're not the elephant cat bitch from next door either" added Ray.

The female cat blinked again.

"So who are you?" asked Ray.

The female cat purred.

"I'm Ray" said Ray, he heard a noise behind him "excuse me" he tried back out the bush and discovered he was stuck, giving the female cat a grin he gritted his teeth and tried again, no luck.

The female cat purred again.

"I'm not stuck!" Ray laughed falsely "I do this all the time!" he tried again and yowled rather unbecomingly when someone grabbed his tail and pulled him back with no regard of the sharp thorns that scratched Ray's skin.

This action had Kai written all over it.

Ray gave Kai a grin and a furry wave "Kai! You have to see this! There's a cat in the bush!"

"Fascinating" said Kai without enthusiasm.

To his annoyance Hiro, on seeing Ray, had fled for his life.

They could hear the older Granger bawling his head off three streets away.

"No really! There's a cat! You need to…to…" Ray trailed off as he looked over Kai's shoulder and saw an interesting sight.

There was Johnny and beside him walking along quite happily was…

"Kai, there's a horse coming towards us" Ray patted Kai's shoulder with a paw but Kai wasn't listening as he realised he'd also lost Tala. "Kai, there's a horse, it's green!"

"Need to get a leash for that damn dog" Kai muttered to himself still not listening.

On second thoughts, why not just let Tala stay lost?

That way, Kai had one less furry problem to deal with.

Then Kai could focus more on the main problem.

Why they were all turning in to animals.

Hadn't Ray said something-?

"Kai! You really need to see this! There's a green horse behind you"

"Not now, Ray" said Kai still lost in thought.

Ray had said something…

"It's green!"

"Ray, shut up"

Something about someone he'd seen…

"And it's got a blue mane and tail!"

"Shut up, Ray"

Someone they all knew…

"And it's got a hat on!"

"Be quiet for one moment"

Someone who had known who Ray was despite Ray being a cat at the time…

"And it's talking about Picasso!" gasped Ray as he heard the horse explain to Johnny the differences between the work of Picasso and Cézanne.

"Ray, if you don't shut up I'm going throw you in a tree and leave you there" threatened Kai.

Ray's tree climbing skills were a little to be desired as the fire brigade had discovered when Ray had managed to get stuck at the top of a tall oak tree.

Both Kai and Max had listened to Ray's small furry screams as the fireman had descended the tree.

When Ray had appeared he'd been pulling out clumps of fur with distress.

"And it's eating a slug!" Ray's huge eyes went bigger.

"A really big tree" Kai murmured to himself as he continued to think.

"Eww, that's sick!" Ray wrinkled his nose "at least snails have a crunch to them!"

"In fact the tree would be so tall that you wouldn't be able to see the bottom"

"Kai, there's a green horse with a blue mane and tail wearing a hat and talking about Picasso and Cézanne while eating a slug which is totally disgusting and it's standing right behind you!" meowed Ray all on one breath.

"Ray, shut- what?"

Kai turned and took in the sight of the horse which was green, had a blue mane and tail, was wearing a hat and eating a slug; Kai then looked at Johnny who was looking at the black cat on Kai's shoulder with a look of alarm as Ray grinned at him.

"Johnny?" Kai looked back at the horse.

"Kai? What's with the furry hair ball?" asked Johnny as he watched Ray jump off Kai's shoulder and over to a snail.

He watched as Ray looked down, sniffed and scoffed the snail in one.

Johnny wretched.

Ray grinned, jumped back on to Kai's shoulder and turned to face the horse and his boy with snail slime trickling down his chin.

"What's with the horse?" Kai asked back.

The horse nodded at him "long time no see, Kai"

Kai frowned as he recognised the voice "don't tell me that's Oliver"

"Alright" said Johnny "it's not Oliver"

"Good"

"It's Oliver as a horse" Ray managed round the snail.

Kai glared down at Ray who grinned up at him with pieces of snail shell stuck between his teeth.

"What is that?" asked Johnny pointing at Ray.

Ray artistically put a paw to his mouth and rasped in a loud whisper "I'm what you call a cat!"

Johnny glared at Ray while Kai gave a small smirk.

"I can see that!" said Johnny irritably and then he realised Ray had just talked "did that cat just say something?"

"Would you feel better if I said no?" enquired Kai.

"Why have you got a talking cat with you?" demanded Johnny.

"Why have you got a green horse with you?" challenged Ray not letting Kai get a word in, he levered himself up and puffed out his chest whilst pouting childishly.

"Because I have! Got a problem?" snapped Johnny.

"Yes!" Ray stamped his front paw crossly "it's eating a slug! It's green! It has a hat on its head! And it's talking about Picasso and Cézanne when everyone knows that Vincent Van Gogh is the best artist around!"

"Is not!" Oliver spoke or rather neighed.

"Is too!" Ray hissed back.

"Is not!"

"Is too!"

"Is not, you furry little midget!"

"Is too, you overgrown green pompous prick!"

"Watch your lip, you little hairy moggy!"

"Back at you, fashion disaster!"

"Have you looked in the mirror lately? At least I've not got snail goo dribbling from my mouth!"

"Least I'm not a sickly green colour!"

"Least I don't have a bald patch on my butt!"

"Least I'm not wearing a hat that makes me look like an old woman!"

"Why you little piece of junk! Come and say that to my face!"

"I wouldn't want to die of poisonous slug breath!"

Kai and Johnny looked at each other with the same question running through their heads.

What had they done to deserve this?

"Well, well, well it does look like we're having fun" said a voice behind Kai.

Kai whirled round so fast Ray had to sink his claws in to Kai's skin to keep a hold. Ozuma was standing there arms folded and a knowing little smile on his face that made Kai hate him just that little bit more; Ray on the other hand grinned with delight as he saw a bag full of cat food sitting by Ozuma's foot.

"What's with the cat food?" asked Kai unable to stop himself.

"Something to keep dear little Ray busy while you bombard me with questions that I won't answer" answered Ozuma smoothly.

"So you know what's happening then" said Kai his eyes narrowed.

"Indeed I do" Ozuma gave a small smile.

"And the slugs know too" said Ray rather randomly and non too helpfully "and they know Vincent Van Gogh is the best artist"

"He is not!" snorted Oliver

"Is too!"

"Is not!"

"Is too!"

"Oh for the love of God shut the fuck up the pair of you, before I put you both in a tree!" snapped Kai.

* * *

So Ozuma has arrived. Does he really know what's going on? Will he give away the information willingly? What will he want in return?

Please leave a review.

Thanks for reading.

Until next time!

Kiki


	8. More Hairy Situations

Here's chapter eight!

Thanks so much for the support I've had so far!

Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade or any of its characters.

Last Time: Johnny and Oliver (currently a green horse) had appeared from nowhere. And, at the end of the chapter, Ozuma appeared. Why is he bothering the Bladebreakers? Does he really know what's going on?

Enjoy!

**

* * *

**

**The Eyes Of An Animal**

**Chapter Eight: More Hairy Situations**

"NO! ABSOLUTELY NOT! NO HORSES IN THE HOUSE!" roared Hiro as Oliver tried to enter the house.

Hiro threatened the green horse with a frying pan which, Oliver noticed, had seen better days.

"Horse in the house" Ray sniggered "that's cool!"

"SHUT UP YOU MISERABLE LITTLE HAIRY FLEA PIT!" seethed Hiro as he aimed a spoon in Oliver's direction.

Ray looked at Hiro for a moment before clambering off Kai's shoulder, sitting on the floor in front of Hiro and bursting in to tears.

Hiro looked down at the cat for a moment before howling like a banshee and running from the house hitting his own head with the frying pan.

"So am I allowed in?" asked Oliver looking awkward just standing in the doorway.

"Why not?" Kai replied in a resigned voice "it's not like this house could get any madder"

"Has he gone yet?" asked Ray tears still overflowing while he looked for Hiro.

"Yes"

"Oh good!" said Ray brightly all his tears vanishing faster than a buffet in Tyson's line of vision.

Kai rolled his eyes as Ray got on his back feet and began jumping round purring, "I'm Ray, master of the crocodile tears"

"Did you find Ian?" asked Kai wondering whether it was too much to ask Ray a question and get a straight answer.

"He flew away with the cows and the pigs and sang on to them that the Vincent Van Gogh was his champion"

Ok, so it was too much to ask Ray a question and expect a straight answer.

"For the love of all that is arty! How many times to I have to say? Cézanne is the better artist!" snorted Oliver.

"Is not!" answered Ray still hopping about on his back legs and looking around for food "you don't know anything at all you pig!"

"Oink, oink"

Ray paused and turned to the horse confused, he tried again "you cow!"

"Mooo"

"Sheep!"

"Baaa"

"Duck!"

"Quack, quack"

"Rabbit!"

"…" Oliver paused "what noise does a rabbit make?"

Ray hesitated and sat down; then on gaining an idea stood on his hind legs, tucked his tail between his legs and proceeded to hop around "fut. fut."

"You know what Kai" said Tyson from the safety of Max's pocket while Bryan looked behind the bookcase still intent on killing the Gecko "I reckon you've got the makings of the next Noah!" Kai stuck up his fingers in appreciation to Tyson's comment "Kai Almighty" Kai paused "thought you'd like the sound of that" Tyson sniggered only to duck in to Max's pocket as Bryan looked around furiously.

Meanwhile Ozuma had been watching these shenanigans with an expression that said thus: you all deserve to die.

Kai glared at him but was momentarily distracted as Bryan located Tyson in Max's pocket.

"GET HERE YOU GOOD FOR NOTHING LIZARD!" roared Bryan as he dived for Max.

Max, being the brave big boy that he was, screamed and dived behind Kai who had a sudden inspirational flash of what was going to happen next.

Bryan dived for Kai.

Kai stumbled back in to Max.

Who stumbled back in to Ozuma.

Who presently knocked in to Oliver.

Who neighed in alarm and crashed down on top of Johnny.

And, to top it all off, Bryan tripped over Ray and fell on top of Kai.

There was a tangle of legs and curses as each tried to stand up at once.

Ray watched with interest as Oliver's hoof connected with Max's chin.

The little cat dreaded to think what had happened to Tyson.

The door opened and Tala pushed his way in.

The dog padded over to where Kai's hand could been seen trying to dislodge Bryan from on top of him "why are you on the floor?" demanded Tala "come on, chop-chop! Lying on the floor is not going to solve anything"

"Tala" Kai heaved as he tried to disentangle himself from the array of legs and hooves in vain "shut the fuck up!"

"Well if you're going to be like that I won't help you get out" Tala sniffed importantly, turned his back on Kai, raised his tail in a miffed manner and stalked off.

There was a struggle and Bryan found himself crushed beneath the large green horse.

He felt the air in his lungs crush under the weight.

"I know this is a lot to ask" he gasped as the last of the air in his lungs was pressed out "but do you think you could get the hell off me?"

"It's your fault we're in this tangle!" grumbled Kai and Johnny together.

"Ow! Ray!" Max protested as Ray's furry foot lodged itself in his mouth.

"Well keep your mouth shut!" ordered Ray "I'm trying to find Tyson"

"You're mad," wheezed Ozuma as he tried to scrabble out from under Max "the lot of you"

"And you're a prick" replied Kai "but none of us are complaining"

"I found Tyson!" cried Ray, he delved his little head in to a gap and brought a rather flat looking Tyson out via his teeth. Dropping Tyson on the ground Ray prodded the Gecko experimentally with his paw "Kai, I think Tyson died of squashing"

"Could it be the gods have finally answered my prayers?" Kai murmured to himself and received himself a thwack on his head from Ray.

"Don't be mean!" scolded Ray "Max! Tell Kai not to be mean!"

"Kai, don't be mean!" Max stopped "why I am doing what Ray tells me to do?"

"Because you're mad" Ozuma told him.

"Shut up Ozuma!" snarled Kai "I swear, when I get out of this I will pin you to the wall!"

"Kai, I think Tyson's dead" Ray tried again to wake Tyson up.

"Well he will be if you continue to bang his head on the floor" Kai rolled his eyes "you know, I actually think I prefer being a fucking bird!"

"Now is not the time to complain Kai" Ray told him taking Tyson in his front paws, turning him upside down and crashing Tyson's head against the floor with all his might. "Tyson is seriously ill"

"STOP BANGING HIS HEAD ON THE FLOOR THEN!" roared Max feeling a little strained "uh, when is it morning?"

* * *

Kai sat there at the table, his eyes were narrowed, his mouth set in to a snarl and his arms folded as he watched Ozuma drink his coffee in no hurry to divulge the information he knew. On Kai's left at his feet sat Ray who was scoffing down his third bowl of cat food and on Kai's right at his feet sat Tala who was watching Ray intently, diving in to engulf a mouthful of cat food every time Ray lifted his head to gaze adoringly at Ozuma. This began to distress Ray greatly as every time he looked back down he found he had one less mouthful than he did before.

Tala smirked wickedly.

Sitting in the chair next to Kai was Bryan who was holding a kitchen knife and looking at the comatose lizard in front of him. Next to Bryan sat Johnny who was keeping one eye on Bryan's knife and one eye on Oliver who was trying to figure out how to sit on a chair when he was a green horse with a hat on.

Outside the kitchen they could all hear Max trying to persuade Hiro to re-enter the house, so far Max had sustained several bruises, a black eye and a deep gouge in his hand while Hiro clung to his tree with all his might as he fought off Max's attempts. Of Ian the mouse there was no sign, and though Ray had assured everyone he hadn't eaten the fat mouse he couldn't quite explain the squeaks that echoed every so often in his stomach.

"Well" Kai broke the silence "if you've got something to say get on with it Ozuma! I don't have time to play your silly games"

"Patience is a virtue Kai" Ray lectured.

Kai looked down at him.

Ray gave a nervous chuckle and added "found rarely in a woman and never in a man"

He leant his head down to scoff another mouthful of cat food, only to discover the bowl was empty.

Tala licked his lips.

"You want to know why this is happening? I'll tell you" Ozuma took a sip of coffee "but for a price"  
"you want a pet? Take whichever one you want" said Kai vengefully.

"Kai! We are your team! You love us!" Ray's eyes filled with tears.

"Ray cut the crap and eat your cat food!" snapped Kai.

Ray cried louder.

Kai ignored him.

"Alright" the phoenix turned back to Ozuma "what's your price?"

"Kai! You can't sell them! They are your team!" snarled Johnny.

"I'm not selling them" Kai glared insulted at the Scot "I'm _giving_them away"

"My price" Ozuma cut through the squabble before it could get under way "I want a beybattle, the Bladebreakers Vs the Saint Shields"

"Sure fine" answered Kai "you want fight Tyson now? I'll just go get his little lizard beyblade and his little lizard beyblade launcher and you can have the battle right here on the table, although you might want to wake Tyson up first"

"You know something about your tone makes me thinking you're being sarcastic" commented Tala.

"_I am being sarcastic_"

"Ohh"

"Very funny Kai" Ozuma put down his cup "yes, I want a beybattle. Me Vs Tyson, you Vs Dunga, Ray Vs Joseph and Max Vs Mariam" he leant down to refill Ray's cat food.

Ray purred and made a rude comment about Kai who never treated him properly.

"Who's this Dunga?" asked Tala as he helped himself to Ray's cat food much to Ray's dismay "he sounds like a right pile of dung"

"There's no need to be rude!" scolded Ray smacking Tala across the muzzle.

Tala whined and pawed his nose pathetically.

Ray felt an enormous amount of guilt "oh, I'm sorry!" he put his paws round Tala and failed to notice the doggy paw which was inching away the cat food.

"Seriously! What time is it?" Kai almost screeched looking sick "if I have to put up with another moment of those two I'll-"

With a growl Johnny stood up and picked Ray by the scruff in one hand and Tala in the other. He then unceremoniously and without thought of their well-being threw them out through the open kitchen window and slammed the window shut.

He let out a fiery breath.

"Someone missed their anger management lessons" Ozuma smirked.

"Look pal!" Johnny growled "I don't know who you think you are but I'm gonna wipe that smirk off your face before you even know what's hit you!"

"Woo I'm scared"

"Challenge accepted" interrupted Kai the room fell silent "now tell us what you know!" he snarled.

"Oh no" Ozuma let out a laugh "this is how it's going to play, you battle one of us and if you win we'll tell you a part of what you need to know"

"You can't do that!" gasped Johnny.

Oliver fell off his chair with a crash and swore to the world in general, which was very unbecoming for Oliver but we'll let him off because after all; he is a green horse with a hat on.

Johnny turned to Kai "surely you can't accept that! You're not the only ones affected by this!"

"And you are not the leader of the Bladebreakers!" retorted Kai, they all jumped as Tyson moved slightly and Bryan thudded his knife in to the table. "I will decide what we will do" the phoenix continued after wrestling the knife from Bryan who was now sitting in the corner on the floor sulking.

There was a loud cracking as Oliver perched his bottom on to the chair only to break it, neighing out in alarm he tried to balance it together but only succeeded in breaking Bryan's chair when he tried to sit on that while trying to mend his own.

"You're making a mistake!" argued Johnny "this guy ain't going to tell us anything! He probably doesn't even know!"

"Oh I know, you needn't worry about that" Ozuma whispered, "I know it all"

It was then the clock began to chime, signalling morning. The sun peered over the roofs of the houses across the street and light touched the land.

"Oh, tick tock goes the clock and all the little animals change" Ozuma hummed.

There was a frantic knocking on the kitchen window and they all turned to see two furry faces banging with their little furry fists.

"Kai! You have to let us in!" Ray called through the window.

"Go through the front door" Kai growled feeling evil.

"We can't! Hiro's locked all the doors and windows!" Tala hammered on the window desperately.

"Oh dear" Kai smirked.

"Kai! We're about to change back!" shouted Ray "we won't haven't any clothes on!"

"We're outside! People will see us!" howled Tala.

"that is bad" Kai nodded "I'm sure you'll find someway of getting in"

"Kai, the door is locked!"

"Looks like you'll just have to change back to humans out there" Kai sneered satisfactorily.

"But we'll be naked!" howled Tala.

"I guess you will"

"Kai Hiwatari! Open this window right now!" squeaked Ray stamping his paw.

"The window's shut" said Kai "I can't hear what you're saying through the glass"

"I'll get you for this Hiwatari!" shouted Tala before they both disappeared from sight.

Meanwhile back in the kitchen there was a pop and suddenly Oliver was sitting stark naked on the floor trying to fix two chairs.

Bryan screamed as too much information came clearly in to view.

They all looked at the sleeping Gecko still on the table.

Johnny dived for the lizard.

Pulled open the kitchen window

Threw the Gecko out as far as he could.

And slammed the window shut again.

Johnny did NOT want a naked Tyson sleeping on the kitchen table.

Tala and Ray's heads appeared in the window

"Well thank you very much!" snarled Tala as Kai smirked gleefully.

"Uh, is it illegal to be outside naked?" asked Ray.

"I know it is in some countries" answered Tala.

"Is it illegal in this country?"

"I don't know, I've never been naked while outside before so I've never come across the situation. Why?"

"Because there is a policeman right over there" Ray pointed.

"Oh fuck" said Tala.

"Losers" Kai smirked.

* * *

Oh dear, what will become of Tala and Ray, haha! Kai can be mean!

I hope you liked the chapter.

Please leave a review.

Thanks for reading.

Kiki


	9. Red Bird Avec Salt

And here I am with chapter nine.

I'm glad you're all enjoying the story and may you continue to do so!

Thanks for all the reviews!

This is basically just a fun chapter!

Hope you like it.

Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade or any of its characters.

WARNINGS: OOCness. Bad Language. Things you really shouldn't do at home...respect your wildlife!

Enjoy!

**

* * *

**

**The Eyes Of An Animal**

**Chapter Nine: Red Bird _Avec_ Salt**

"Wiggle"

"Excuse me?"

"The name that my mom used to call me, Wiggle"

"Why?"

"Because when I was little instead of walking I would wiggle round like a penguin, hence Wiggle" Ray explained.

"You used to wiggle around like a penguin" repeated Kai faintly.

Ray blushed as Kai blinked very slowly "uh yeah"

"Did Lee join in this wiggling?" asked Kai almost fearfully.

"Of course not!" Ray shook his head.

"Glad one of you isn't crazy" muttered Kai.

"He used to jump around like a kangaroo" Ray smiled at the memory.

"Spoke too soon" chirped Kai.

Now you may ask yourselves why on earth Kai and Ray are talking about pet names and wiggling, this would be a very valid question and one that has a valid answer.

FLASHBACK

Ray came out in to the garden and stretched happily; it felt good to be human again even if Kai had totally disgraced both he and Tala. But Ray had a sneaky feeling that it would be easy to gain revenge for that. He looked around giving the garden a very concentrated look, having spotted what he was looking for he walked over to said result of search and sat down in the warm sun behind Kai.

Said red bird formally know as team captain Kai or bird face was sat in the grass staring at one point with fierce intensity.

Ray grinned.

There was a little movement in the grass and Kai dived beak open but too late as the worm buried itself below ground once again.

Squawking with frustration Kai spun round to see where the little shit would appear next.

He froze as he saw Ray sitting there with a definite smirk on his face.

"I though you weren't going to eat worms" Ray reminded him sniggering.

"I'm not eating it" twitted Kai hotly "the little prick has been tormenting me for days and I've had enough. I'm going to tear its head off and then stamp on it for all the world to see. It's not funny" he flew furiously on to Ray's shoulder as the neko-jin laughed.

"Beware the wrath of the tiny red bird" Ray sniggered.

"Oh shut up!" snapped Kai grumpily "what do you want anyway? You're supposed to be training for your match. May I remind you that if any of us lose then we'll never get out of this"

"I'm worried"

"There's a change" sneered Kai savagely.

"Kai! I'm serious! Ian's a mouse because the writer of this fiction couldn't for the life of her remember what Ian's Bitbeast was, but as for the rest of us we've all changed in to something that resembles out Bitbeasts!"

"Your point?"

"Spencer!"

Spencer had arrived that morning in search of the rest of his team and some excitement in his life.

Boy had he found it!

Currently he was running through the house after a falcon formally known as Bryan who had stolen his beyblade with the intent of eating it.

"No, I don't think Spencer's a Bitbeast. He may look like a bit of an animal but he's all human" replied Kai preening his wings.

"No! His Bitbeast!" said Ray "Seaborg is a whale, Kai!"

"And there are clouds in the sky, so what?"

"If Spencer turns in to a whale where are we going to put him?"

Kai thought about this now he finally understood what Ray was squealing about "the bath?" he suggested.

"Be serious! Have you any concept of how big a whale is? Even a baby whale is massive!"

"Shockingly it wasn't Boris's biggest worry to teach us about whales when he was teaching us the way of the world in the Abbey"

"Kai!"

"Alright, I take your point" Kai sighed "in theory we have until tonight. I'll think of something" he spotted the worm's head waving tantalisingly at him "just as soon as I've killed this bastard!" and he launched at the worm missing it by inches looking up just in time to see it vanish again.

"Dear readers" murmured Ray with a smirk "no worm was harmed in the making of this chapter…though Kai tried his hardest"

"Shut up Ray" snapped Kai.

"We should call you Kai, the red wonder of the world who bravely attempts to destroy his nemesis: the worm." Ray grinned "emphasis on _attempts_"

"I said shut up"

"Or how about Kai the worm hunter?"

"Shut up"

"Or worm hunter Kai?"

"Shut up"

"Ooh I know! Kai, the wiggle worm hunter failure"

"Carry on like this and I'll peck your eyes out" threatened Kai.

"Hey, that's nothing compared to what I was called when I was little" Ray snorted at the memory.

"And what was that?" snarled Kai "Ray, the sex crazed cat by night and the dumpy dwarf by day?"

Ray grinned, "no, my pet name was worse than that"

END FLASHBACK

"Hello Ray" Oliver came out of the house.

"Oh Oliver" Ray cleared his throat "I apologise for last night, I'm…not myself at night"

Oliver laughed "I figured that much, there's no need. It's not normal for me to change to a green horse"

Ray smiled "call it quits?" he asked holding out his hand.

Oliver took it with a smile "sure"

Tyson appeared "uh guys, have any of you seen Max?"

Both Ray and Oliver shook their heads.

Tyson bit his lip "I've lost him"

"Tyson, he's turtle," said Ray "he can't have gone far"

"I guess not" Tyson rubbed his head "man, I really wish Johnny hadn't chucked me out the window quite so hard"

Ray scowled "you think you've got problems? I'm the one who has the official warning from the police"

Tyson sniggered "Tala has a warning too!"

They were interrupted by a frantic twittering and Oliver, who had gone off in to the garden, came past with a small bird in his hands.

"What's with the small bird?"

"I thought it would make a great meal" said Oliver brightly.

"It's not very big," said Tyson doubtfully giving the bird a critical stare "and I'm not sure you're allowed to pick any old bird from the street"

"Trust me, it will be superb" Oliver assured him heading off to the kitchen.

"You want me to help look for Max?" asked Ray returning back to the subject of missing turtle.

Tyson nodded "you wouldn't think a turtle would be so hard to find"

Ray laughed, "where did you last see him?"

"In the garden"

Together they searched the hedges for the missing turtle and Ray was just dealing with a particularly prickly bush when something occurred to him.

"Tyson?"

"Yeah" Tyson swore as he hit his head against the wall.

"You know that bird Oliver had in his hand?"

"Yeah" Tyson pulled himself out the bush and looked at Ray.

"Was it red?"

They looked at each other for a moment.

"Ray?"

"Yes Tyson?"

"Where's Kai?"

"Well he was in the garden hunting for worms" said Ray.

They looked at each other for a moment as smells of spices floated from the kitchen.

"OLIVER NO!"

They fled for the kitchen.

* * *

Oliver was just putting the finishing touches to the soup he was simmering as he prepared to cook the bird when Ray and Tyson came skidding in to the kitchen.

"Oliver don't touch that bird!" shout Tyson.

"Why?" asked Oliver as he went over to the bird which he'd put in a bird cage he'd found.

Tala wandered in to see what the shouting was about "what's the shouting about?"

"Oliver you can't cook that bird! It's Kai!" said Ray horrified.

Oliver looked at the bird which fluttered around swearing at Oliver, the French boy gulped.

"The same Kai who is the reason for me getting a police warning?" asked Tala interestedly.

Ray paused

"Yes" he said slowly and he and Tala smirked "Oliver, cook all you want"

"WHAT!" shrieked Kai very un-bird like.

"Here, let me help" said Tala opening the birdcage and grabbing Kai before Kai could escape.

He took a bottle of olive oil and proceeded to pour it unceremoniously over Kai.

The little red bird was so angry and so shocked he couldn't speak so he merely sat in Tala's hand as the oil ran down his wings.

"Here" Ray smirked as he grabbed a sprig of basil "for added taste" he placed the sprig in Kai's open beak and shut it carefully.

"Uh guys," said Tyson uneasily "you're not planning to actually cook Kai are you?"

"I think a little salt too" said Tala as he put Kai on a plate.

Kai tried to move but the oil was heavy and dragged his wings down.

He coughed as Tala dusted him with salt and pepper.

"And for show" continued Ray as Tyson and Oliver watched caught between amusement and the slight fear that Tala and Ray were actually planning to cook Kai. Ray placed a segment of orange beside Kai and he and Tala smiled at their achievement.

Kai glared up at them.

Words just would not describe the feeling of pure hatred he was feeling.

This feeling increased when Tala pulled out a camera and took a picture.

"This is going on facebook" he smirked.

Of course Hiro chose this exact moment to enter the kitchen.

Tala and Ray turned to him with smiles that would have challenged angels.

Tala held up the plate proudly.

"Isn't that Kai?" asked Hiro warily.

"Oh no" said Ray "this is a masterpiece"

"We call it Red Bird _avec_ Salt and Orange" said Tala "would you like to try some?"

They grinned at Hiro.

The scream that Hiro emitted was heard three streets down it scared the public so much that many called in to the police saying someone had been murdered.

Back in the house the ringing silence that followed Hiro's scream (who had incidentally fainted) was interrupted by a small chant.

"I'm gonna do it! I'm gonna do it!"

They all turned to see Max passing the kitchen door pushing along a skateboard which he was taking to the front door.

And, to complete this entire farce.

To put the cherry on the cake Hilary walked through the front door with the happy cry.

"I'm back!"

* * *

So, Hilary has made an appearance. Time to make things evil for her, haha!

Please leave a review.

Thanks for reading!

Kiki


	10. The First Challenge

Hey people!

Thanks for the reviews and support.

So, on to chapter ten.

Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade nor any of its characters.

WARNINGS: OOCness. Bad language. Attempted humour.

Enjoy!

**

* * *

**

**The Eyes Of An Animal**

**Chapter Ten: The First Challenge **

"I am going to kill you" seethed Kai evilly.

"Oh come on," said Ray with a grin as he carefully cleaned Kai's wings with soap "it was a joke"

"You were going to cook me in olive oil!" squawked the little bird.

"You got me a police warning" retorted Ray.

"You covered me in salt!"

"You left me out in the cold morning stark naked"

"You put a piece of orange beside me!"

"You locked the window!"

"You put a sprig of basil in my mouth!"

Ray laughed, "I did didn't I?"

"Where's Tala?" asked Kai as he tried to fluttered his wings "I'll kill him for this!"

Ray sniggered "he went to look for Ian who has disappeared again, the little guy keeps appearing and disappearing"

"Mainly because you keep trying to be friends with him" said Kai as he preened his wings and coughed when he got soap in his beak.

"I only want to apologise for trying to make him my pet" reasoned Ray.

"Hn" was Kai's comment "where did Hilary go?"

"Tyson's taken her for a walk to break the news that we're all turning to animals" replied Ray as he got a damp cloth to wipe Kai's wings.

"And Max?"

"Currently trying to figure out how to get on to the skateboard"

"Is anyone thinking about waking Hiro up?" asked Kai looking down at the comatose figure on the floor.

"We've tried but failed"

"What about Johnny and Oliver? Has anyone find out why they're here in the first place?" Kai grumbled as Ray gently pulled out a wing and cleaned with care so as not to disturb the delicate feathers

"Oliver came to visit Max and Johnny came to challenge you" explained Ray "they don't know why they changed to animals, and they're regretted their decision to come here at all"

"I'll bet they are," jeered Kai pleased that someone, other than him, was suffering.

He fluttered angrily.

"Stop wiggling," scolded Ray "you keep ruffling your feathers and I can't get all the soap out"

"Well look at me!" trilled Kai failing to keep the bird sounds under control "I'm being bathed for crying out loud!"

Ray smiled "it could be worse"

"How exactly?"

"I could be trying to clean you while I was a cat"

"Hell itself" muttered Kai.

"I know I'm a pain at night" sighed Ray "I can't help it, my brain just goes hairy"

"Hn" Kai softened as Ray delicately dabbed his head with a tiny amount of water to clear any oil away "I suppose it's not your fault" he reasoned, "it can't be much fun being a cat"

"Actually I've never had so much fun in my life" contradicted Ray "seriously, I never knew being so much trouble would be so…thrilling. I create havoc and yet get away with it"

He grinned as Kai scowled at him.

"There" the neko-jin put down the cloth "no more oil"

"Thank God for that" said a wet Kai sarcastically "I'm soaking wet instead"

Ray sighed "ungracious little beast!" he reprimanded, "sit tight and I'll dry you off"

"How exactly?" asked Kai as Ray delved in to a cupboard.

Ray responded by reappearing with hairdryer and directing it at Kai.

He turned it on full blast.

Kai was swept away.

He smacked in to the wall with a slap.

He opened his eyes with a small groan and slipped to the floor looking slightly stunned.

"Mother fucker" he muttered as Ray howled.

"I'm sorry!" Ray chuckled wiping his eyes "the temptation was just too much!"

"Being a cat has had a bad effect on you" growled Kai as he wobbled.

"Come here" said Ray still chortling.

He gently picked Kai up and placed him on the table.

Kai glared as the hairdryer was raised again

"I'm only going to use the warm air, not the hot blast" Ray promised and good as his word sat down and flicked the hair dryer to a softer setting.

* * *

"I feel ridiculous" grumbled Kai as he held out a wing which Ray carefully dried.

"If it's any consolation you look ridiculous" said Ray.

"Oh thanks" Kai glared while he held out his other wing.

"Look you have to be dry, your wings aren't designed for water, they're not waterproof" said Ray "if we're not careful you'll damage them"

"Oh like being soaked in oil didn't do that already"

"Well we are having fun"

Ray whirled round to see Joseph in the kitchen door; he glared "what are you doing here?"

"Nice to see you still have your good manners, Ray" said Joseph coming and sitting down at the table, he smirked at Kai "looking good Hiwatari, I'm loving the puffy feathered look"

Kai glared which only increased his cuteness and therefore did not have the desired effect "I presume you're here to challenge Ray" he twittered.

"Sure am" said Joseph.

"Me" Ray set the hairdryer down.

"Right, I'm sure you wouldn't mind fighting me" said Joseph "Ozuma wants Tyson and Dunga is just screaming to fight Kai as for Mariam, well she just can't wait to see her Maxie. So that means you're stuck with me"

Ray's eyes narrowed "don't worry Joseph, it would be my pleasure to smash you out the dish"

"That's settled then" Joseph stood and stepped over Hiro raising his eyebrows "meet me at the beach at sunset" he turned to go.

"Sunset" repeated Ray "that's not a good time for me"

"It's sunset or nothing Ray" and with Joseph left leaving a fluffy red bird and a neko-jin to look at each other.

"Great" said Kai to the world in general "I'm now fluffily dry and my entire fate is resting in the grasp of a guy who at sunset turns to brain riddled hairball with a fetish for havoc"

"I resent that" said Ray absently turning the hairdryer to full blast again.

* * *

Johnny the salamander was watching Max.

"I'm gonna do it!" Max grappled to clamber on to the skateboard "ok! This time!" Max rocked his shell and levered a flipper on to the skateboard, then the second flipper and then- "dammit!" cried Max as he rocked too violently and flipped over on to his back "bugger" he said to the world in general after discovering he couldn't right himself "help?" he spun upside-down and spotted Johnny.

"Hey Johnny"

Johnny watched as Max waggled his flippers helplessly in an attempt to flip over again

"Aw man! Where's Tyson when you need him?" whined Max.

* * *

"Now Hilary" began Tyson "I know you're not to believe this but-"

He was interrupted by a falcon swooping past with a beyblade clutched in it talons, the falcon screeched with excitement as Spencer came thundering round the corner bellowing at the bird.

"Oh wow Spencer! Is that your bird?" asked Hilary in awe as she watched the falcon swoop and soar through the air.

"No it's-" Spencer stopped as he caught the impressed look on Hilary's face "why yes it is, I call him…Bird" he finished somewhat lamely.

"Can you call him to you?" asked Hilary completely forgetting about Tyson.

"Uh sure" Spencer looked up at Bryan who had settled in a tree the beyblade now lodged in his beak "come Bird" Spencer waved his arm.

Bryan tipped his head to one side.

"Bird" said Spencer sternly "come here at once"

Bryan responded by flying towards Spencer, cuffing him over the head with a wing and flying away in to the sky with a definite smirk on his beak.

The beyblade he left in the tree.

* * *

"Uh, what happened?" Hiro opened his eyes and sat up feeling dizzy "I remember…I remember…Kai?" Hiro blinked several times as he took in the sight before his eyes.

"Ray Kon, I am going to kill you" said Kai savagely.

Ray sniggered "oh come on, you look so _sweet_!"

"_I'm_Kai Hiwatari!" Kai stamped his little foot "I don't do sweet!"

"Look if we don't do this we'll loose you" Ray smiled down at the little red bird "a little bell is perfect. It'll tell us where you are and it also means Oliver won't try to cook you again"

"Oliver didn't cover me in olive oil!" retorted Kai "and I am not wearing a fucking bell! You're the one who needs the bell!"

"It suits you" said Ray stroking the top of Kai's head.

"Take it off!" ordered Kai.

"Nope" said Ray "not until I've taken at least six pictures"

"Don't you dare you little shit! I swear as soon as I'm human again _you're_ going in the trash! This is cruelty to animals!" Kai jumped up and down in fury to prove his point "I'll get you for this! You're laughing now but you better be running at sunset because when that time comes I'll put so many bells on you you'll fall over!"

"You've got a bell around your neck" said Hiro faintly.

"Oh well done Sherlock! Where's your buddy Watson? Together you'll be able to figure out how to take it off!" twittered Kai angrily.

"How do you feel?" said Ray to Hiro with concern "you hit your head pretty hard"

"Pity you didn't hit it harder" muttered Kai receiving a sharp tap on the head from Ray as a reprimand.

Hiro took one look at Ray and backed away from the neko-jin in fear "stay where you are Ray Kon! You've done enough to me already and you sure as hell aren't going to cover me in olive oil!"

"He's mad," said Kai "you've finally driven him mad"

Ray, ignoring Kai, said "Hiro, you've hit your head so you need to go and sit down"

"Or run for your life" advised Kai "because Ray's got bells and he's not afraid to use them"

"I'll strap one round your beak if you don't shut up!" said Ray.

"Go ahead and try!" challenged Kai

...

"That's better" said Ray with a smile, he turned to talk to Hiro once again but found that the older Granger was running out the house and up the street as fast as his weak legs would take him.

Hiro let out a scream as a turtle on a skateboard zoomed passed him singing loudly.

Ray heard the tiny sound of a bird clearing its throat, he turned to face his captain who had his wings folded and was tapping one bird foot expectantly.

Ray sighed but took untied the tiny bell from around Kai's beak.

Kai's little foot tapped again.

Sadly Ray took the bell from around his neck.

"Thank you" said Kai "now, get your neko-jin ass out there and start training, if this battle with Joseph is going to be a cat disaster then you might as well be trained to do it"

"You're going to have to tell me where you hid the key to your bedside cupboard" said Ray

"Why?"

"Because you locked my beyblade in there when I wouldn't stop playing with it"

* * *

And that's chapter ten done! Poor Kai, first he gets covered in oil and then he gets washed!

I hope you enjoyed this chapter!

Please leave a review.

Thanks for reading.

Kiki


	11. The Match From Hell

Hey everyone!

Thanks for all the reviews and what nots!

Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade or any of its characters. The pieces of song Ray sings belong to Queen, not me.

WARNINGS: As usual, OOCness. Bad language. Ray.

Last Time: Kai got washed. Joseph made his challenge.

Enjoy!

**

* * *

**

**The Eyes Of Animal**

**Chapter Eleven: The Match From Hell**

"Tyson, don't be ridiculous!" snorted Hilary as the sun began its slow decent down the sky.

"I'm being serious Hils!" protested Tyson "ask any of us! Ask Hiro!"

Hilary huffed "you're seriously telling me that Kai is at this moment a tiny red bird on Ray's shoulder as Ray trains to fight against Joseph in order to discover why you're all turning in to animals?"

"Yes!"

"You've been eating too much food! It's gone to your head" Hilary stormed off back to the house.

Max skidded up to Tyson on his skateboard; Tyson picked him up and tucked him under his arm with a sigh.

"Don't worry Tyson, she'll find out the truth" said Max happily clapping his flippers together.

"I know" Tyson smirked "and I can't wait until she meets Ray"

They grinned at each other evilly.

* * *

"Not good enough" said Kai as Ray launched his beyblade "your angle was way out"

"You've been saying that all day!" snapped Ray who had finally had enough of the red bird on his shoulder.

"Then get your angle right" Kai answered back "you want to win this match or not?"

"I'm tempted not to even bother to turn up just so you're stuck with turning to a tiny red bird everyday" growled Ray "you're making it sound like I can't beyblade at all!"

Kai snapped his beak shut as Ray caught his beyblade and re-launched it; he glared down at Kai just daring him to say something.

Kai tried to keep quiet.

Honestly he did.

But the temptation was too much.

"If you keep glaring at me you'll never get anywhere"

Ray calmly grabbed Kai and unceremoniously dumped him in the garbage waste.

He placed the lid firmly on the top and walked away.

Kai grumbled to himself and sat on the remains of an apple.

There were breathing holes which could also double up as spying holes.

With a birdie smirk Kai hopped over to one and peered out.

He waited until Ray was totally engrossed in training.

"Your angle was way off!"

This was a total fabrication of course but it had the desired effect.

Ray snapped out of his concentration, Drigger span out of control and hit the side of Tyson's house with a thud.

Furiously Ray pulled the lid of the garbage up and glared down at Kai who smirked gleefully.

"You liar!"

"You put me in the bin"

"Only because that's where you belong!"

"I'm your captain"

"So fucking what?"

"So I smell of garlic and rotten apples, it's not nice"

Ray smiled at this and held out a hand which Kai hopped on to.

Ray sniffed and his eyes watered.

"Don't say a single word" warned Kai.

"I don't think I need to fight Joseph," commented Ray "I just need to threaten him with you, he'll be crawling all over me telling the entire world history to keep from the smell"

Kai scowled at him and said rather crisply "you'd better go, if you go early then maybe you can beat Joseph before you turn in to that dam cat"

* * *

They all went; Ray with Kai on his shoulder, Tyson with Max under his arm, Tala with Bryan flapping round his head, Spencer dragging Ian along behind him, Oliver with Johnny the salamander in his pocket and finally Hilary who was dragging a crying Hiro behind her.

Joseph was there by the beach, he was lying on a bench but he jumped up when he saw Ray.

The sun made the sky glow red as it sunk below the horizon, Ray wasn't thinking about this however as he started to feel the now familiar pain creep up his body.

"Lets do this" he said.

"In a hurry?" Joseph smirked "I suppose you want to get started before you turn in to the hairball"

"Are you here to fight or not?" Ray said as he loaded his beyblade and stood ready to fight.

Joseph shrugged and loaded his own.

Tyson stood between them with Max under his arm; Max waved his flipper at Joseph who raised his eyebrows.

"Ok guys, we ready?" asked Tyson.

"Ready" Ray nodded.

"Ready" Joseph smirked.

"Three!"

"You're going down, Ray" Joseph whispered.

"Two!"

"Not before you" Ray muttered back.

"One! LET IT RIP!"

Both beyblades launched and smashed in to one another; Ray didn't waste any time as he called forth his Bitbeast. Drigger rose from the beyblade with a roar and dived for Vanishing Moot who span out of the way just in time.

"Not bad, Ray" admitted Joseph "but I'm better" he called forward his Bitbeast and Vanishing Moot stormed towards Drigger who dodge the attack and span round behind to attack again.

"Keep it up" Kai muttered in Ray's ear "you'll have him running"

"I don't think I can" Ray whispered back, he winced as the pain gripped him again. He was used to it but now he wanted to concentrate on something else the pain seemed to overtake his head. He sucked in breath and shouted Drigger forward but the tiger was sensing his master's pain and faltered, Vanishing Moot attacked sending Drigger flying, Ray shouted out and Drigger span back in to control in the nick of time.

"Damn" Ray gasped as he felt the final changes of the transformation creep up on him.

Joseph smirked as he looked down at the little black cat who blinked rapidly.

Kai swore under his breath as Drigger forgot about the battle and stared down at his master.

The huge white tiger sat down and whined pathetically unsure of what to do.

Ray caught this.

"Well move you useless heap!" he bounced on his back feet punching his front in to the air "give him the old one two!" he demonstrated his meaning.

Fell over.

And burst in to tears.

Kai's fowl mouth was stopped by the pain of transforming back to human.

As he stood there totally bare it suddenly occurred to him he didn't have any clothes. Thoughtfully he grabbed Ray's trousers and pulled them on.

He turned back to the match and watched with a sinking heart as Ray danced around singing to a tune in his head, tears and match totally forgotten.

"Ray! The match!" Kai shouted as the damn cat.

"Couldn't we help out?" Tyson asked as a naked Max stood next to him.

Max looked around, whipped Tyson's hat off the dragon's head and placed it modestly in front of him.

"Anyone who so much as interrupts is a cheater and I won't tell you anything" Joseph cut in quickly "you play by our rules and no one else's"

"DRIGGER ATTACK!" roared Ray jabbing a paw in the air.

This dramatic gesture had absolutely no effect as Drigger pouted and came to the verge of tears as he looked down at his little master.

"Attack! Damn you!" Ray yowled, "before I pull your tail off!"

Drigger whined while Kai hid his face in hands.

"Fine!" said Ray dramatically "I'll attack him for you!" he launched in between the two beyblades and batted Vanishing Moot with his paw.

"Hey!" shouted Joseph "get out of the way and fight in the normal fashion!"

"I'll show you normal fashion!" shouted Ray bouncing up and down furiously at Drigger and Vanishing Moot stared down at the little cat.

"Put 'em up! Put 'em up!" Ray punched out his little furry paws and fell over again "I'll show you!" he shouted in to the ground.

"I can't watch" said Max as he stared at the black cat big blue eyes wide.

Tyson appeared on his shoulder.

"Oo! Can I borrow your clothes?"

"No!" Tyson licked his eyeball "you can't!"

"Shut up!" Ray bounced to his feet again "I'm trying to concentrate here!"

He turned to Joseph who was trying to get Vanishing Moot to move.

"Come on then you great lump! Show me what you got!"

Vanishing Moot looked calmly down at the black cat trying to punch him, he looked up at Drigger who was hiding behind him totally ashamed of his master. Vanishing Moot indicated that Drigger should take his master away before Vanishing Moot stepped on his head.

Drigger growled.

"Yeah! That's what I'm talking about!" Ray danced around throwing his front feet in the air and swaying them "you go Drigs! Sing with me! WE ARE THE CHAMPIONS, MY FRIENDS!"

Drigger whined.

"AND WE'LL KEEP ON FIGHTING TIL THE END!"

"Ray! Shut up!" shouted Johnny who was now human and sitting on the green horse known as Oliver who was at this moment shuffling his hat in to a better position.

"WE ARE THE CHAMPIONS! _WE ARE THE CHAMPIONS_! NO TIME FOR LOSERS, COS WE ARE THE _CHAAAAMPIONS_, OF THE WOOORLD!"

"Can I kill him?" asked Tala as he hid behind Bryan's foot ashamed to know the black cat "Kai? Can I kill him?"

When he didn't get a response he looked up.

Kai was standing very still.

His back was straight.

His expression was of great suffering.

On top of Kai's head Ray danced to the beat and clapped his paws together.

"Sing with me Kai! WE WILL, WE WILL ROCK YOU!"

Kai looked at Joseph who had frozen in place "see what I have to put up with?" he asked through gritted teeth as he dislodged Ray from the top of his head. Ray grinned up at him and waved a paw "get on with the match!" Kai hissed.

Ray turned back to the match; both blades were still spinning though both Bitbeasts were crying their eyes out.

"Drigger! This way! I'm open! To me! To me!" Ray jumped up and down indicating that Drigger should kick Vanishing Moot to him "I'm open!"

Drigger cried louder, his master was gone, gone forever.

Vanishing Moot slammed himself down at Drigger's mercy, the white tiger looked back at the black cat who had been his master and was now trying to do a handstand…needless to say he was failing for the simple reason that at this present moment in time he had no hands.

Drigger sniffled.

The least he could for his lost master was blast Vanishing Moot out of the match.

"YAY! I WON!" shouted Ray as Vanishing Moot went spinning out of control.

"No, Drigger won," corrected Kai picking Ray up and refraining from strangling the damn cat "you didn't have much to do with it"

"But I helped!" Ray would not be moved "I helped him with my singing"

Kai thought about this, "in a way I suppose I would have to agree with you"

"And I won the match!" said Ray with a grin "see, I didn't let you down!"

"As I said before it was Drigger-"

"Just let him think he's won" Bryan muttered in to Kai's ear "we'll never hear the end of it if you don't"

Kai turned back to Joseph "I think you have your side of the deal to uphold"

Joseph sighed, "fine, this is what I know. It has something to do with an old legend which has been around for years"

"And?" asked Kai.

"And that's all I know" said Joseph with a shrug.

"That's it?" said Kai "I had to put up Ray's singing for _that_"

"Guess so" Joseph shrugged again before he picked up Vanishing Moot "see you guys around, your next challenge will be soon" and with that he was gone, walking round the corner.

Or rather he ran round the corner.

Ray had just started to sing again.

"Great" said Kai non too happily.

"At least we know something," reasoned Max "and if we win the rest of the matches then hopefully we'll know more"

Kai scowled still not happy but his brooding would have to wait as Spencer fell to his knees with a gasp of surprised pain.

"Oh no! He's going to turn in to huge whale!" shouted Ray.

"That's all I need," muttered Kai "at least we're by the sea"

"You may want to check on Hilary" said Hiro to Kai.

"Why?" asked Kai.

Hiro pointed down to where Hilary had fainted.

Tala sniffed at her.

Kai sighed, "alright, who didn't warn Hilary about Ray?"

* * *

Haha! I love Ray! He's so totally OOC but he's still _so_ cute!

Tell me what you thought, leave a review please.

Thanks for reading.

Until next time, ma peeps!

Kiki


	12. Spencer The Whale

And on to another chapter we go.

Chapter twelve, people!

Thanks for the reviews and support!

Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade nor any of its characters.

WARNINGS: OOCness. Bad language. Cruel teammates (Bryan and Tala).

Last Time: Ray had his match with Joseph. He won though Joseph didn't tell them much. Is it the truth? Is he lying? And finally, Spencer was moments away from changing in to his animal, but what will that be? A Whale?

Enjoy!

**

* * *

**

**The Eyes Of An Animal**

**Chapter Twelve: Spencer The Whale**

"Uh oh"

That utterance caught the attention of everyone in the group as they stood at the beach comforting Drigger, waking Hilary and controlling Ray.

Well, trying to control Ray anyway.

At this present moment in time he was in the process of stealing the curly wig from an old lady who had taken a night stroll along the beach.

Kai was subtly trying to grab Ray while Max distracted the old lady with a very detailed account of his life.

The old lady was at this time on the point of falling asleep on her feet as Max recounted the time he'd eaten his first ice-cream which had been stolen from him by a dog.

But they were all distracted by the simple utterance of "uh oh" which came from the lips of Spencer who had fallen to his knees because of the stabbing pain that swept down his spine and through his body.

Everyone froze unsure what to do.

Until Tyson pointed out the obvious and shouted at Kai.

"Kai! Spencer's turning to a whale!"

Kai swore under his breath and not for the first time wished that his grandfather had succeeded in his plan to take over the world.

At least then Kai wouldn't have to act as Noah and deal with the hairy bunch of twits that were, in fact, his teammates.

"Kai!" Ray came running up to Kai with a curly wig on his head.

Behind them Kai heard the wail of an old woman who had just lost her wig.

This was followed by a yelp from Max as the old lady hit him with her walking stick.

Kai looked down at the cat at his feet with the Cheshire grin and a lady's wig, he really couldn't deal with Ray right now, he had to focus on Spencer and Ray would not help the issue "Ray, go back home"

"But I wanna stay!" Ray stared up at Kai with huge eyes that were filling up with enough tears to fill up the eighth sea.

"No, go home"

"What's happening?" Hilary sat up holding her head and looking about her and '_ping_' an idea popped in Kai's head.

Ok, so it was a cruel idea which would send Hilary to hospital faster than you could say but Kai could live with that.

"Hilary, go home and take Ray with you" Kai said as Johnny helped Hilary up.

Johnny nearly dropped Hilary again as he heard Kai's words and Hiro let out a short scream.

Kai ignored them both and continued, "you should rest, you've had a nasty shock"

Of course Hilary should have noticed she'd fallen in Kai's trap as soon as he sounded so caring.

But Hilary had spent years convincing herself that there was some good in Kai.

And there was some good in Kai…

…Just not right now.

Hilary nodded and tried to pick up Ray who dodged her and put his paws on Kai's foot looking up beseechingly at the phoenix.

"I wanna stay" Ray pouted.

Kai picked him up and held Ray up so they were looking face to face; Ray, in a last attempt to be cute, placed a paw on the tip of Kai's nose "you know how I never let you create havoc?" said Kai in a soft voice so Hilary wouldn't hear him.

Ray nodded and placed his other paw on Kai's nose, his back legs swung gently in mid air and his tail swished.

"Create havoc to your heart's content" said Kai.

"You mean it?" asked Ray with an awed look.

"Yes"

"I can destroy the curtains?"

"Yes"

"And raid the fridge?"

"Yes"

"And chew the telephone wire?"

"Yes"

"And play ball with your beyblade?"

"…Yes" said Kai with some difficulty as he regretted not bringing Dranzer with him.

"And I can eat as much cheese as I want?"

"Yes" Kai raised his eyebrow at the cheese but made no comment.

"Can I take my pet mouse with me?" by pet mouse Ray meant Ian who gave a tiny scream at the mere thought.

"Yes"

"Can we play catch in the house?"

"Of course" Kai whispered "and you can annoy Hilary as much as you like"

"Yay!" Ray clapped his paws together in delight and the curly wig on his head wobbled.

"Are you coming Ray?" called Hilary as she helped Hiro to his feet and tried to drag him in the direction of the house.

Of course, when Hiro saw that Ray was coming also he ran from Hilary and tried to bury himself in the sand.

Ray tutted in slight annoyance and picked Ian up by the mouse's tail.

Ian made no noise, he knew it didn't work and he merely hung there limply, large tears rolling off his tiny furry face.

"Hiro, this is no time to make sandcastles" scolded Ray as he marched off after Hilary.

Hiro made various noises that sounded like many things including chickens, geese and turkeys as he looked at the badly made sandcastle Ray had been in process of building.

He looked down at the huge smiling head Ray had drawn with his paw in front of his sandcastle and went green in the face.

* * *

Kai with a smirk watched the three go.

So he was being slightly cruel…but he was Kai Hiwatari.

He was allowed to be cruel.

However, now he turned back to the problem in hand.

The problem was that, as Ray had rightly pointed out when he'd been in the proper frame of mind to, they didn't know what was going to happen.

Was Spencer going to properly turn in to a whale or some other kind of fish?

What Kai didn't know was why when his Bitbeast was a phoenix he turned in to a little red bird, while Drigger (who was now beating the ground with his paws in floods of tears) was a tiger Ray turned in to a little black cat who brought new meaning to the word hell whereas Johnny turned in to a salamander which was his Bitbeast form and Bryan turned to the falcon.

Kai sighed and massaged his temple as he watched Oliver, the now green horse with a hat on, tried not to knock over Ray's sandcastle and failed miserably when Johnny kicked it over for him.

Kai glanced back over to Spencer.

"Spencer, get in the sea" he ordered.

"No fucking way man! I'm in pain!" gasped Spencer "I am not going to go swimming"

"Spencer, just go in the water" snarled Kai glancing over at Bryan who walked up pained Russian.

"Sorry dude" said Bryan sounding as if he was thoroughly enjoying himself.

Lifting one foot he placed it on to the whale's back and pushed Spencer in to the water.

"Hey-slpsh!" spluttered Spencer as his head went under "I can't swim!"

"Oh great that's all I need," muttered Kai "a fucking whale that can't swim"

"Is he going to be edible?" asked Tala his furry face peering around Kai's leg.

"No he's not!" said Kai sharply "and just because Ray isn't here doesn't mean you have to take his place"

"Well, someone has to annoy the hell out of you" reasoned Tala.

"Tyson does so on a daily basis," growled Kai "you needn't bother"

"Oh I don't mind, I don't want you feeling left out"

"Lucky me" said Kai darkly.

"I know" cooed Tala happily.

* * *

Tyson clambered on to Kai's shoulder as Max joined them "is he a whale yet?"

"No" said Kai through gritted teeth.

"He's gonna be a really big whale, isn't he?" continued Tyson oblivious to Kai's bad mood and Max's frantic hand movements telling him to shut the fuck up "do you think he'll be edible?"

"Oooh I hope so!" Tala bounced up and down excitedly drooling oodles.

"Look, nobody is eating Spencer," snapped Kai "and Bryan…where the hell did you get that knife and fork from?"

Bryan grinned wickedly "would anyone like chips with the whale?"

"That is not funny man!" wailed Johnny.

"In fact it's very un-funny," agreed Oliver clopping his hoofs "what if one of us was vegetarian?"

"Then they could go make us a pot of vegetables to go with the whale!" said Tyson clapping his feet together.

"Tyson, if you don't shut up about your stomach it'll be you on the menu instead of Spencer!" hissed Kai in his most dangerous voice.

"Ok Kai" said Tyson meekly looking down at his feet knowing when to shut up, he looked back up at Max with a sheepish grin "guess I'm in trouble"

Max ignored him however and pointed out to the sea "I think- I think he's changing"

Kai whirled round to see that Spencer was indeed changing; the big guy was wailing with pain as he stumbled around in the shallow waves that lapped the shore.

"Can't the guy stand still for one minute?" asked Tala as his head nodded backwards and forwards, it didn't seem to concern him that his teammate was in excruciating pain "I'm getting dizzy here"

"Do you think we should do something?" Bryan asked Kai.

"What do you have in mind?" asked Kai.

Bryan stepped aside and showed Kai the objects behind him "grilled or fried?" he asked as he set up the frying pan over the small fire he'd lit.

"Have you no compassion for the fact that this is actually one of your lifelong friends and teammate?" asked Oliver snorting.

"No" said Bryan bluntly.

"At least Kai does" sighed Oliver.

"Kai doesn't either," corrected Bryan "he just doesn't like fish"

"Whales aren't fish, they're actually mammals" said Tala intellectually.

"Ooh well aren't we the grade A student!" sneered Bryan.

"Oh come on, everyone knows that whales are mammals…don't they?" Tala looked at Oliver and Johnny who both shook their heads "is everyone in this whole world just stupid?" he asked exasperatedly.

"Yup!" Tyson called to them though he hadn't actually heard what Tala had said.

"Well that's answers your question" said Bryan blinking at the gecko who was singing to himself while dancing on Max's shoulder.

"Yeah, I guess it does" Tala used a foot to scratch his ear thoughtfully "I wonder what Tyson's IQ is"

"0.5?" suggested Bryan.

They both sniggered.

"Do you think we should tell him it's going to be fine?" asked Max as he stood next to Kai

"Does that mean I have to go up to him?" asked Kai.

"I suppose so" answered Max not understanding Kai's meaning.

"In that case I'd get my jeans wet so no, I don't think we should tell him it's going to be fine"

"I thought those were Ray's jeans" pointed out Max.

Kai thought about this "fair point"

They both waded in to the shallows of the sea towards Spencer who howled with pain and agony.

"Think we could turn the volume down?" asked Tyson clasping feet to the sides of his small head.

"Spencer! You're going to be fine!" shouted Max over the hullabaloo.

Spencer howled.

"I think he just likes howling" commented Kai.

Spencer seemed to notice them and said, "what's happening?" he asked.

"You're going to be a huge whale!" said Tyson dramatically.

"Don't be stupid!" snorted Spencer and then gasped as his shape began to change…

…And _pop!_

* * *

Ooh, what's happened?

You'll have to wait and see!

I hope you enjoyed this chapter!

Please leave a review.

Thanks for reading!

Kiki


	13. When The Damage Is Done

Hey people!

I'm back again!

Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade nor any of its characters. The songs Ray sings do not belong to me but to various singers.

WARNINGS: OOCness. Bad language. Ray. Disgusting combinations of food eaten by various beybladers.

Thanks for all the reviews and support!

Last Time: Ray had gone home with Hilary. Spencer was changing.

Enjoy!

**

* * *

**

**The Eye Of An Animal**

**Chapter Thirteen: When The Damage Is Done**

"RAY! RAY, GET BACK HERE THIS MINUTE!"

Ray ran through the house leaving smashes and crashes in his wake; so far he'd managed to raid the fridge, break the phone, smash the plates, crack the cups and destroy the table cloth. He'd eaten six cans of cat food, a whole chicken, eight spiders, seven slugs, six snails, five slices of ham, four tins of tuna, three packets of prawns, two flies and one mouse. The mouse fortunately wasn't Ian who was currently hiding in the toilet screaming for his life and swimming; synchronized swimming wasn't popular in mice but you'd be surprised how in flow Ian was as he did a pirouette under the water.

Lets just hope no one flushes the toilet.

"I feel so untouched right now, need you so much some how I can't forget you, go crazy from the moment I met you!" Ray also had managed to wind up the sound system and was jiving away to all the latest classics, yowling to his hearts content as he pranced on his makeshift catwalk, Kai would later discover that the makeshift catwalk was actually their bedroom door. Quite how Ray had managed to break the door from the hinges no one will ever be sure but live safe in the knowledge that Hiro was currently hiding under Kai's bed crying mercilessly and clutching to a teddy bear that Tyson had chewed when he was three.

"It's not fair and I think you're really mean, I think you're really mean, I think really mean!" yowled Ray as he danced and pranced out of Hilary's reach, running rings round her and purring "oh I lie here in the wet patch in the middle of the bed, I'm feeling pretty dam hard done by-"

Hilary grabbed him by his tail with a sadistic victory plastered on her face "got you!"

"What's new pussy cat whoa woo whoa oo woo!" Ray waved his paws upside down still jiving, "pussy cat pussy cat I love you, yes I do!"

"Ah! Don't you ever shut up!" she raised Ray to eye level and the happy cat looked at her purring quietly to himself upside down.

They eyed each other, Ray with a contented smile and Hilary with a look of great suspicion.

"Hilary"

"Yes?"

"I love you!" Ray waved a paw at her.

"Very nice of you I'm sure" she wasn't convinced, setting him down on the table in the kitchen she turned to make herself a much needed cuppa and therefore missed the mischievous look that curled Ray's furry black lips.

"Hilary"

"Yes?"

"You know I said I loved you?"

"Yes"

"I really meant it you know"

"I know that, Ray"

"Oh ok"

"…"

"…"

"Hilary"

"Yes?"

"You know that I love you and that I really meant it?"

"Yes"

"Well, if I love you so much then does that mean I can have your teddy bear?"

Hilary whirled round "how do you know about Cuddles?" she demanded.

"Huh? Oh because I chewed his ear this morning" replied Ray waving a paw airily because this was of little importance.

* * *

_Pop!_

They all looked down and Kai raised a critical eyebrow as he, Max and Bryan stared down at the tiny goldfish that splashed its tail. It wasn't the fact that he was a goldfish that was the problem, in fact Kai found this quite pleasing as he hadn't come up with an idea of what to do about a whale, the problem was that Spencer was small.

This, for Bryan, was very cutting news.

"Oh great" he groaned, "I had a business set up and everything! How am I supposed to feed the five thousand with _that_?"

"That wouldn't feed five thousand fleas let alone people" commented Max as he watched the goldfish leap from the water with a small scream; goldfish don't like salt water but Spencer was going to have to suffer this for a few moments, after all he has just turned in to a goldfish so it's going to take the guys a minute to adjust to this as they were expecting a giant whale. One huge whale that Bryan was hoping to feed the five thousand with, of course not forgetting the fact that Spencer was his teammate and life long friend but lets not be bothered by minor details.

"That wouldn't feed _three_ fleas!" bemoaned Bryan..

"Why would fleas eat that when they could have me?" Tala commented furiously, however as he said this he was in the process of biting his bottom and therefore the words come out as "hy ood eas ea at en hey ood av me-_grr_!" the growl wasn't part of the sentence but was derived at this point because the fleas had just invaded a part of Tala's body that was extremely sensitive to tickling – this would explain why Tala's head was in a very compromising position…though it maybe wouldn't explain why his red bushy tail was wagging.

Well it did, but only if you thought about it long enough.

"Bryan, pass me that bowl and bottle of water" Kai said quietly as he delved in to the salt water to take Spencer the goldfish who was currently screaming.

Spencer thinks he has it bad now.

Just wait until he meets Ray.

"What you going to with him, Kai?" asked Tyson as he peeked out of Max's pocket "can we eat him now?"

"No"

"We can't?" Bryan whined "but I'm hungry!"

"Then go buy some food"

"But what's the point in buying food when there's fish right there?"

"Bryan, you are not eating Spencer"

Bryan scowled at Kai's back and turned to Tala who was yipping and bouncing in circles as he tried to reach his tail "I'm gonna getcha! I'm gonna getcha! Come here! Come here damn tail! Stay still!"

Bryan cleared his throat.

Tala avoided Bryan's gaze "oh…uh…I wasn't chasing my tail…nor was I having fun" he looked down at the sand and wagged his tail.

"Uh huh" said Bryan.

"I wasn't licking my privates earlier either" Tala continued brightly "and I absolutely wasn't chewing your shoelace before"

Bryan looked down at his shoe "Tala!"

"It wasn't me!"

"Well it wasn't me either!"

"Are you sure?"

Bryan glared "why would I chew my own shoelace?"

"You like marmite" replied Tala "why would you _do_ anything?"

"Hey!" Johnny called over to them "are you two coming or not?"

"Oh leave them there" neighed Oliver "before Bryan finds out I ate Falborg"

"WHAT!"

"Oo shit you buggered" commented Tala gleefully pleased Bryan had forgotten about the shoelaces.

The reddish dog just prayed Bryan wouldn't find out about the small wet puddle in his sleeping bag.

"You ATE my beyblade!"

"I thought it was a sugar lump!" Oliver called frantically as he trotted off with Bryan hot on his heels "it was tasty looking and I thought it-"

"YOU THOUGHT IT WAS A SUGAR LUMP!" roared Bryan "get here you damn horse! I'll whip until you're red!"

"You can't!" Oliver said quickly "it's cruelty to animals!"

Bryan grinned an evil grin.

"Ahh! Johnny help!" Oliver cried as he cantered off.

"Sorry Oliver, I get sadistic pleasure out of seeing you in fear" Johnny called after him missing the sly thoughtful look that Tala had on his furry face. The Scottish looked down when he felt a paw prod him "what do you want?"

"You know what? I think you and I just might be friends" said Tala conversationally.

"You do huh?" Johnny snorted, "dream on!"

"Aw come on. We're so alike!"

"In what way?"

"We both like to see our teammates suffer" Tala replied "and I bet you like eggs on toast with jam"

Johnny's eyes widened "how did you know I like jam with my eggs?" he demanded.

"Great minds, they think alike" Tala waved a paw between them "therefore I have decided that you may be my friend"

"Hoho I am honoured" sneered Johnny though he looked down at the red dog curiously as they followed the others who were beginning to leave the beach.

"Of course you'll have to pass the initiation test" Tala added casually "but I'm sure you'll do just fine"

"Initiation test?"

"Sure, all my friends have to pass the initiation test. It's just how it goes" Tala grinned evilly while pretending to sniff a flower.

He breathed too hard and a petal flew up his nose.

"Oh" said poor unfortunate Johnny.

Just because Tala was a dog right now didn't mean he couldn't have some evil furry fun…

* * *

As Kai wrote a note on the table a small black furry head appeared under his arm reading the note intently "tiwt a si nok yar" Ray titled his head "Kai, why are you writing in a funny language"

"I'm not you fuzzy moron" Kai sighed, "you're reading it backwards"

"Oh" Ray shifted himself on Kai's lap and read it the correct way "Ray Kon is a twit"

Kai smirked in amusement as Ray's hairy face changed from curiosity to hurt indignation; the huge golden eyes turned on him so pathetically full of tears that he relented "you really are something else, you do know that"

Ray only pouted and sniffed as the tears began to flow.

Tyson meanwhile was sat on the table looking round the kitchen.

Or rather he was looking round at the remains of the kitchen.

There was a frozen pizza stuck to the ceiling, smashed eggs oozing on the walls and slippery pasta on the floor.

They all knew it was slippery because Bryan had come rushing in looking for Oliver.

He was now out cold on the floor.

Spencer the goldfish was now happily swimming around his new fishbowl and save for the three second memory he was quite content being a fish.

Apart from the cat that boggled at him every so often.

Max and Oliver the green horse were both looking out the window trying to figure out why Johnny was balancing on his head while eating dog biscuits: they had several reasons.

But none of these reasons could explain the quiet sniggering they could hear emitting from the plants bordering Tyson's backyard.

When they'd arrived back at the remains of what had been the Granger household they had found a note from grandpa saying he was going to Barbados and wasn't going to be back for at least three years, Hilary had been found muttering to herself while holding a frozen fish as a weapon (Ray had been grinning when they'd found her) and of Hiro there was no sign.

"My poor house!" wailed Tyson "my poor-poor house!"

"It could be worse" reasoned Kai.

"How exactly?" asked Tyson savagely "that stupid bloody cat even managed to destroy the roof! How the hell did he manage that?"

"Hilary found a gun" Ray explained.

"And why is there a cat shaped hole in the window?"

"Well I'm not a gooseberry" Ray said insulted.

"A good point" agreed Kai mildly.

"HOW CAN YOU BE SO CALM?" shrieked Tyson licking his eyes fanatically and stamping his foot lizard fashion.

Kai shrugged "I'll commend anything Ray does as long as it torments Hilary"

* * *

Kai is mean!

Well, I hope you enjoyed the chapter!

Please leave a review.

Thanks for reading.

One more chapter to go and then this story is finished. It's abrupt I know but I'll explain about that in the coming chapter.

Kiki


	14. Most Dudes Are Blessed

Hey people!

You're all very lucky I'm here at all. I feel awful! My head is spinning, but let's forget about that right now.

I'm here with the last chapter of **The Eyes Of An Animal**. I know it's an abrupt ending but the reason I have decided to end this story here is because somewhere along the line I lost my inspiration for this story. Sad as that is it can't be helped, but I didn't want to simply put the story down as discontinued so I decided to do a quick wrap up and end the story instead.  
Obviously there will be sequels which I will begin once I have my inspiration back!

I've been through this story, cleaned up the grammar and given the layout a good straightening out. There's a couple of new sentences here or there so, when you're really bored for something do to, have a read back through and enjoy the better version.

Now, for the last time on this story.

Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade or any of its characters.

WARNINGS: OOCness. Attempted humour. Bad language.

Enjoy!

**

* * *

**

**The Eyes Of An Animal**

**Chapter Fourteen: Most Dudes Are Blessed**

"Ray, I can't believe you were singing a song from The Veronicas" Tyson said as he chomped through a sandwich and pulled his clothes on at the same time; this didn't work very well and Tyson soon found he was trying to pull his sandwich over his head "most dudes don't sing that kinda stuff"

Ray raised his eyebrows "most dudes don't turn in to cats either" he replied coolly as he tore off a corner of his bread and crumbled it on to the table for Kai to peck at.

"Good point" conceded Tyson.

They looked at each other "most dudes are blessed"

Kai looked down at his little pile of crumbs with a depressed air.

What wouldn't he do for a large coffee with cream, a little sprinkling of chocolate powder and a spoonful of sugar?

"You ok, Kai?" asked Ray noticing the bird's wallowing misery "want more bread crumbs?"

"Sure, pile them on. With any luck I'll be able to feed the five thousand!" snapped Kai sarcastically "and while you're at it, why don't you add a few clues as to what the Saint Shields know?"

Ray and Tyson glanced at each other: when Kai was depressed the whole world had to know.

"Maybe we could go spy on them" suggested Tyson as he chomped his way through a sandwich with gusto "get the upper hand as it were"

"That's not such a bad idea," mused Ray "what do you think, Kai?"

"Oh sure! We could be the fantastic four!" sneered Kai "and if we got Tala, Oliver and Spencer to join us we could be the magnificent seven!"

"Oh shut up and eat your bread crumps!" Tyson gave Kai a swipe forgetting Kai's temporary lack of size and nearly squashing the crimson bird flat "personally I think it's a good idea"

"Hmm, and maybe it's not a bad idea to take Max and Kai with us" Ray added as he carefully peeled Kai from the table and set the flattened bird back on his feet, Kai blinked rapidly as his sight was obstructed by several miniature yellow stars "Kai and Max could get up close without the Saint Shields noticing them"

"Yeah, you're right" Tyson agreed becoming more enthusiastic by the moment "we should do it as soon as-" he stopped.

Kai and Ray looked round.

They stared.

"H-Hiro? Uh…" Tyson trailed off.

Kai and Ray stared.

"How are you Bro?" Tyson tried again.

Hiro looked at him "I'm just fine, Tyson. Why do you ask?"

"Well…because…because…" again Tyson's voice failed him.

"Because you're dressed in a sack" Kai said as he eyed the older Granger "a sack that's rather too small"

"Ahh, well there is a perfectly reasonable explanation for that" Hiro replied.

"There is?" Tyson looked doubtful.

"Yes" Hiro nodded "Johnny stole my clothes"

This sentence only continued to keep the attention fixed Hiro, save for Kai whose eyes widened slightly.

The little red bird began to slowly tiptoe across the table, eager to get out of sight.

"You wouldn't know why Johnny stole my clothes, would you Kai?" Hiro's voice was calm, however, there was that hint of insanity that told Kai that to be a small red bird was, at present, a very unsafe thing to be.

"Of course not" Kai continued to edge to the side of the table "don't ask such a stupid question" he did not add that he knew all about Tala's initiation test.

While Hiro watched Kai slowly creep away Tyson and Ray still couldn't quite take their eyes from the older Granger who stood there in his sack which was too small. It also looked like Hiro was sharing it with several rather small inhabitants which, until this point, had happily lived in the sack totally untroubled.

There was a reason this sack hadn't found its way to the dump.

Quite simply, people feared to pick up this sack.

It wasn't the blood stains.

It wasn't the total lack of fashion this sack possessed.

It was the rippling motion that started from the bottom and edged its way to the top.

Ray's golden eyes went very large as the snake peeked out from over Hiro's shoulder.

"Uh, Kai. I'm sure you're still hungry," Ray said hurriedly as Tyson caught sight of the serpent who looked interestedly at Hiro's bared neck "why- why don't we go in to the garden and catch a worm?"

"Beam me up, kitty" was Kai's uncharacteristic reply as Hiro began to notice the whole room was calmly staring at something over his shoulder.

"Uh…I think I need to get some more melon for Max" Tyson stood up quickly.

The three of them vacated the room at top speed and leant against the door.

They waited patiently.

"Do you think it's poisonous?" Tyson asked very quietly.

"Why don't you go and find out?" suggested Kai.

"Maybe you should go help him," Ray said to Tyson "he is your brother"

From inside the kitchen there was a very short scream and a crash.

"I'm sure Hiro can handle it by himself" Tyson replied.

* * *

"No-no! You're doing it wrong!" Tala sighed crossly "stand on one leg and _then_ eat the toast!"

"It's rather difficult when you're a salamander!" Johnny snapped, "give me a minute!"

They were outside in Tyson's garden; on the left Max was happily splashing about in his swimming pool, laughing to himself as he planned to become the first turtle who could move faster than a boy who's just been told Paris Hilton has been spotted on the beach in a wet white dress.

By the wall Spencer sat every so often checking he still had all his arms and legs; it hadn't been the fact that he'd changed in to a goldfish that had really freaked him. No, what had really freaked him was the small black cat that had decided he was going to keep Spencer as a pet and feed him lots of honey. Of course, as soon as Ray had changed back to human, he'd apologised to Spencer for filling the goldfish bowl with syrup but the whale still had to sit bold upright as his hair stuck to anything near and so, he was a little frosty to the neko-jin.

This was something Ray was determined to change.

Spencer was in fear for his very life.

Now however, he was watching Bryan, at present a falcon, who was on the look out for Oliver. The horse hadn't been seen all day and the falcon was suspicious that Oliver was finding it a little difficult relieving himself.

Bryan was very right about this.

But then of course, it was Oliver's fault he was having trouble.

He had eaten the beyblade.

"No! Stand on _one_ leg!" Tala commanded "just _one_ leg!"

"Are you sure this is part of the initiation test?" Johnny shouted as he fell over for the thirtieth time "it seems pretty stupid to me!"

"Well I was four when I made up this test" Tala reasoned, "you couldn't expect my imagination to be mature"

"Have you thought about updating your tests?" Johnny squeaked heaving himself back up on to his two front feet.

"Well yeah, I thought about it" Tala nodded "but, people have so much difficulty completing this test so I was worried I'd have no friends if I made it more difficult"

"Poor you!" sneered Johnny with a definite lack of sympathy.

* * *

"This is a bad idea!" Tyson hissed, "it's not going to work!"

"You were all for it not so long ago" Ray whispered back "now shush. I think I can hear them talking"

"No, that's just Tyson's stomach" Kai sighed.

Tyson gave Kai a thwack and peered over the brick wall which now he, Ray, Kai the bird and Max the giggling turtle were sat behind; over the wall were the Saint Shields all practicing their blading skills. Tyson's hat came in to view over the wall while Ray peeled Kai from the tarmac and set him right.

"What are they saying?" Max asked as he tried a flip on his skateboard.

"Well if you stopped crashing that thing around I'd be able to tell" Tyson replied.

"Shh" Ray hushed "they're talking about us"

Ray pressed his ear to the wall and closed his eyes.

Tyson and Kai converged together "why do you think he's listening to the wall?" Tyson asked in a whisper "don't you think it would be easier to listen _over_ the wall?"

Kai shrugged.

"Do you think we should tell him about the poisonous spider by his ear?"

Kai and Tyson looked at each other.

"Nah!"

On the other side of the wall Joseph was laughing, "they actually believed me!" he cackled.

"It's not like they have anything else to believe" Ozuma replied as he tinkered with his beyblade "the only lead they have is the fact that they think we know what's going on"

"I wonder how long it'll take them to figure out we only said we knew what was going on to make them fight us" Mariam mused as her blade knocked Dunga's from the dish "they must be pretty desperate if they believed that in the first place"

"Well I don't care what they think, just as long as they think it" Dunga sneered "then I can get my hands on Hiwatari and-" Dunga's speech was cut off by a blur of red that attacked him face on.

Ozuma looked up "what the-"

From the other side of the wall there a warrior cry and, speeding on his skateboard, Max came winging over the wall beating his shell chest with his flippers. The plan was to crash down in the middle of the Saint Shields and attack them with the mighty bite of his beaky mouth.

This however did not work as well as planned.

The skateboard turned over in mid-air. Max, who had stuck himself to the board via some blue-tack, went over with it. Thus, Max landed on his back with the skateboard slamming down on top of him.

There was a moment's pause.

Calmly Ozuma walked over to the upturned skateboard and picked it up.

He looked down.

"Put 'em up! Put 'em up!" Max growled his flippers flailing around.

"Excuse me?" asked Ozuma.

"I am a Ninja turtle!" Max hissed, "fear me, for I am deadly!"

He was about as scary as a wet sponge.

"Mariam, kindly come and deal with this turtle," Ozuma requested as Max tried his first ever flipper chop "it's trying to kill me"

Mariam rolled her eyes and stalked over to the turtle.

"Fear me!" Max tried again "I am the scariest thing since the veggie burger!"

"No you're not" Mariam picked him up "so, where's the rest of the fuddy team?"

"I have no need for a team!" Max squealed "I am a danger all by myself!"

"Max"

"They're over there" Max pointed his flipper to the left "but I need not their help!" he added hurriedly and tried, unsuccessfully, to free himself from Mariam's grasp.

"Hmm" Joseph grinned and bounced on the top of the wall to look down.

Tyson and Ray were sitting on the ground their heads in their hands listening, with vague despair, to Max who was in the process of telling Mariam he was a great warrior from the late nineteenth century and something to be feared.

This grand speech was however punctuated by several giggles as Mariam tickled Max's nose.

Needless to say both Tyson and Ray were more than a little ashamed.

They had hoped Kai's attack on Dunga had done more damage.

The bird shaped hole in the wall told them otherwise.

"Oh to be a Bladebreaker" Joseph sniggered.

* * *

"I can't believe they made all that crap up just to get us to beybattle!" Tyson whined for the third time.

"Those guys are so up themselves!" Max agreed, "I should have given the double flipper chop!"

Tyson was rather grateful he hadn't.

"What are we going to do now?" asked Ray munching his way through his third packet of cat food "now we know they were lying we're back at square one"

"That's right. We don't know why we're changing in to animals" Tyson realised for the first time "oh no! What are we going to do? We don't know anything! We thought it had something to do with an old legend but Joseph was making that up!"

"What are we going to do!" Max howled more for effect than anything else.

Kai's right eye twitched.

"We're just going to have to keep looking" Ray answered, always the optimist "there has to be an answer somewhere. We'll find it"

Kai's right eye twitched again.

"But we know nothing!" Tyson groaned, "I know more about physics than I do about this!"

"We'll find the answer" Ray insisted.

"Your optimism is sickening, Ray"

"Don't be like that. We'll get through this"

Kai's left eye twitched.

"We're the Bladebreakers" Ray reminded Tyson as he picked up Max who had fallen backward off his seat and landed upside down with a giggle "we've been through much worse than-"

Kai snapped "what's worse?" he demanded "what is worse than turning in to a small red bird every day that is about as useful as a kangaroo on bicycle? Shall I tell you the answer?"

"Please do" Ray clasped his hands together.

"Nothing!" Kai spat "nothing is worse than this! Nothing can get any worse than this! This is the end! This is the bottom of the pit! I can't sink any lower! I am stuck here stuffed with feathers and bird crumbs while watching some stupid turtle try to beat the world record for idiocy! And when I'm not hunting for worms out in the garden I'm sitting on a sofa watching a stupid black cat destroy this house while trying to teach his pet mouse how to eat fish covered in syrup! Trust me, Ray! Life can't get any worse!" Kai stopped and breathed in heavily.

"You done?" asked Ray.

"No, I am not done! I haven't even started yet! I haven't had chance to mention the brain crazy moron known as Tala, not to mention the salamander and horse act from Johnny and Oliver-!"

Max rolled his eyes as Kai's tirade continued.

Tyson looked at Ray "can I?"

Ray looked thoughtfully at the little red bird who was now pulling out his feathers "go on then. Just this once"

With a smirk Tyson stood from the kitchen table and grabbed the baseball bat he'd kept leaning by the wall.

He aimed carefully.

And let swing.

Ray waited until there was a bird shaped hole in the window; he calmly brushed a red feather from his shoulder as he sighed, "Kai's got a point though. This whole situation has brought nothing but problems"

"Don't worry, Ray! We'll find the answers!" said Max cheerfully "no matter what!"

"Yeah, because we're the Bladebreakers!" Tyson agreed, "we'll meet this head on!"

"Well, if you guys are sure…" Ray finished off his cat food "so far, all we've managed to do is create one hell of a mess" he gestured to the kitchen which was now in need of drastic repair "well, I have anyway"

Tyson grinned and swung the bat over his shoulder "well, all I can say is that whoever did this to us it had better watch out, because we're coming!"

**The End**

* * *

And that marks the end of the story. It's a little rushed and rather sudden I know but, I'm quite happy with it.

I hope you enjoyed reading this chapter, and the whole story. I did like writing it even if I lost my thread. I'm glad I ended it instead of discontinuing it too.

As for sequels, I don't know when they'll be up or what they'll be like so just keep an eye out.

Please leave a review.

Thanks for reading.

And now, I shall return to my spinning head.

Kiki


End file.
